Love on Ice
by Pixmie
Summary: Everybody knows that Reid Garwin is the ultimate playboy the ultimate bad boy. But he had a secret that none of his “brothers” knew off.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Love on Ice

Author: Pixmie

Rating: NC17 / M

Category: Romance

Word Count: 26 169

Paring: Reid/OC, Caleb/Sarah, Pogue/Kate

Summary: Everybody knows that Reid Garwin is the ultimate playboy the ultimate bad boy.

But he had a secret that none of his "brothers" knew off.

Warning: This is a love story from beginning to end, no bad guys wanting to kill anybody involved. The story was beta by myself so all the mistakes is also my own.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant (maybe in my dreams). Only own my OC.

* * *

"Reid are you going to make the shot or what" Tyler asked his best friend.

"Stop hassling me, Tyler. I will shoot when I'm good and ready to do so." Reid said leaning forward, pool stick ready and shot the white ball with precise accuracy, sinking the black 8 ball.

"YES! Third time in a row" Reid gloated.

"Yes and you cheated again. How about another round?" Tyler asked.

Reid looked at his friend, finger tapping against his lips, appearing to be thinking.

"What is the time?" he asked instead.

Tyler looked down at his watch and up at his friend again. "Nine, there is still plenty of time…."

"SHIT!" Reid interrupted him "I'm in so much trouble." he murmured under his breath.

"I have to go baby-boy, see you at the dorms later." Leaving his friend standing at the pool table he turned and walked towards the door.

"Reid? REID!" Tyler yelled after him but he just walk out of the door with a wave of his hand.

* * *

"You guys mind if I join you?" Tyler asked as he walked up to Caleb's table.

"Sure Ty." Sarah said and moved up so that Tyler could place a chair between her and Kate that was sitting next to her.

"Where is Reid off to?" Caleb asked as the dark haired boy took a seat.

Tyler sighed pulling up his shoulders. "Don't know, we've been playing pool when he asked the time, then he just flew off saying something being in a lot of trouble."

"This is the second time this week that he just disappeared like that." Pogue said moving his chair closer to Kate's and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"He's up to something and I'm going too find out what it is." Caleb said.

Pogue looked at Tyler with a twinkle in his eyes. "So baby-boy, any good in foosball or is it only pool balls that you can shoot."

"Baby-boy! I hate it when you call me that. I'll show you who a baby-boy is." Tyler exclaimed and walked to the foosball table.

Caleb and Pogue laughed, got up, placed a quick kiss on their girlfriend's mouths and joint their "brother" at the foosball table.

* * *

Reid knew that he was in a lot of trouble, as he approached the building. Looking up he read the name and just shook his head. Danvers Community Ice Rink. Opening the door he quietly moved to the centre of the rink.

As he approached the centre he saw her standing in the middle of the ice. Eyes closed listening to the music playing.

Sitting down on one of the benches he took his shoes off and replaced them with his ice-skates.

He quietly stepped onto the ice and moved up behind her wrapping his arms around her and kissed her in the nape of her neck.

"You are late Mr Garwin"

"I know Miss Danvers, you can punish me later." He said pulling her closer.

Smiling she turned her head and looked at the blond boy standing behind her.

The music changed and the dark head girl looked into his blue eyes asking "Ready?" small air of puff escaped from her mouth from the cold of the ice they were standing on.

Leaning forward Reid swiftly placed a kiss on her smiling lips and replied "Ready."

Slowly they started to move on the ice with the music. His body moving in precession with hers, limbs entwining like lovers as one.

Neither spoke a word all that was hearable was the music and the swoosh, swoosh of their blades on the ice.

Doing triple jumps. Spinning her around and throwing her in the air and catching her. They danced until the music ended. (**A/N: **And how does he know how to ice skate you might ask. The answer lies with Meredith Garwin, his mother, but that is another story for another day.)

After the music ended she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"That was amazing" she said.

Reid just smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"You know Alex, you really should do this professionally, you are very good."

"Oh yeh, and who is going to be my partner, you?" she asked frowning.

Reid burst out in laughter. "The guys will have a field day with it and your over protective brother will probably kill me. I was more thinking in the line of singles.

Alex pulled away and skated around him, pulling her arms into her body and spinning around and around.

"I don't think so" she said skating around him, doing a few moves.

Reid smiled as he looked at the girl skating around him. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold or excitement he was not sure, her skin pale-white and her long black hear pulled in a neat bun. She was wearing a pair of black figure fitting sweatpants and sweatshirt that ended a few inches above the pants, showing just a little bit of skin which made his fingers itch to explore the softness.

* * *

Alex looked at the boy standing in the middle of the rink. He was wearing a pair of black jeans with an orange sweatshirt, with his usual black beanie and cut-off gloves. Her eyes moved over his face, the piercing in his ears and his body. His was stunningly handsome.

"Why not?" Reid asked her.

"Why not what?"

"Skate professionally."

"You know I only skate to relax and to escape my mother."

Reid looked down at his watch and back and the girl again. "It's getting late, we should go."

He held out a hand to her. Taking his hand he twirled her around and suddenly pulled her body very closed to his and bend his head to kiss her but Alex put a hand on his lips, preventing him from kissing her.

Groaning he pulled back and looked questionably down at her.

"Speaking of late, why were you late?" Alex asked brows pulled together as she sat down on the bench to take of her skates and putting her running shoes on.

Reid followed her lead and replied "I was at Nicky's playing pool with Tyler and lost track of time."

"Oh and did this time had a name or was she just one of those blond bimbos hanging around at the bar." They started to walk towards the exit putting off the lights and Alex locked the door.

"Jealous?" Reid asked and could not hide his amusement, he did not figure Alex to be the jealous type.

"No. But I still have to punish you." She had a glint in her eyes.

"What punishment did you have in mind?"

Alex stopped and in a true Reid Garwin style tapped her finger on her chin appearing to be thinking.

"Mmm. How about no making out for a week?"

Alex wanted to burst out in laughter when she saw the expression on his face. He looked down at her pure shock written all over his handsome face.

"What! I was only fifteen minutes late!" he exclaimed.

"Well fifteen minutes is late and now I'm going to be late at home and will have to explain to Caleb where I was, unless…"

Reid did not like the way she said unless. "Unless what?"

"Unless you, want me to tell Caleb that you were with me and that we were skating." Alex laughed softly.

"Please babe, you killing me here." He begged.

Leaning against the side of her car she looked up at his handsome face. Placing a hand on the side of his face she ran it up and down. "Okay, but don't let it happen again."

Reid leaned forward trapping her body between the car and his own. Looking in her eyes, he gently ran a finger over her lower lip. Bending his head he did the same with his tongue, Alex gasped and he slipped his tongue inside of her mouth exploring the inside of her mouth. Alex sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Reid groaned and deepened the kiss, wrapping his one hand around the back of her head keeping her still while his other and ran down her back and slipped his hand inside her sweater exploring the softness of the skin of her back.

Alex moaned and pushed her body even closer to his. Breaking the kiss Reid moved his lips along her jaw, down to the sensitive spot behind her ear, nuzzling her neck and placing a kiss on her now kiss swollen lips again.

Alex took a shaky breath and gave him a tight hug before she pulled away. "You want me to drop you off at the dorms?" she asked.

"Mmm," Reid said pulling her closer again, kissing her neck "you want to stay the night?" he asked with a devil glint in his eyes.

"Reid, I…" Alex started but Reid hushed her by placing a finger on her lips.

"I'm only kidding babe. And yes I would love if you could drop me off at the dorms." Reid opened the door for her and helped her in. Walking over to the other side of the car he got in and Alex pulled away, driving towards the dorms of Spencer Academy.

* * *

"Isn't that Alex's car pulling away from the rink?" Pogue asked Caleb as they left Nicky's.

Caleb looked a the black Volvo C30 and nod. "What the hell is she doing there at this time of the evening?"

Sarah wrapped her arm around his waist and said "Probably doing the same thing that we've been doing. Having a good time. You know that with your sister having a good time is being on the ice. I've asked her a number of times to join us, but she always says that she does not want to be in the way."

Caleb only sighed, he did not like it that Alex was out alone in the night. They walked to where the car and bike was standing. Caleb shacking his best friends hand and said "See you at school tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex sighed with relief when she parked her car in the garage and saw that Caleb's Mustang was not there yet.

_He probably went to drop Sarah off first_, she thought, she really was not in the mood to explain herself to him, he can be so over dramatically sometimes.

Alex went through the front door and was just on her way up the stairs when her mother appeared in the door.

"Your home early. I thought…." Evelyn cut of when she realized that it was Alex and not Caleb standing halfway up the stairs.

"Oh, it's you." She staggered to the bottom of the stairs holding a class with amber liquid in her one hand.

"Yes, mother. It is only me." Alex sighed as she was not in the mood for a fight with her mother that she knew was coming and started up the stairs again.

"If it weren't for you he would still be alive." The same old accusing stared.

"Mother please, not tonight." Alex begged. She felt a headache starting to throb in her temples as all the previous times that she fought with her mother or loses her temper.

"What! Can't handle the truth!" Evelyn yelled drunken "You killed him and you know it."

"I killed him! I killed HIM!" Alex yelled walking down the stairs until she stood face to face with her mother. "I'm not the one who told, no begged him to will his powers away."

Evelyn slapped Alex so hard through her face that her head snapped back. Alex grabbed hold of her mother's hand when she wanted to slap her again. "Mother, do it again and you will regret it!" She said with so much anger and hate.

Evenly just wanted to say something back when she heard the door open and Alex took the opportunity to run upstairs to her room. Once inside she locked herself in her room and she fell on her bed covering her head with her pillows before she burst out in tears.

Sobbing not only for what her mother did to her but because she missed her father and she knew that he was always there for her even in the end when he was nothing more than a living skeleton.

* * *

Caleb closed the door behind him and was surprised to see his mother standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mother? What are you still doing up?"

"Oh darling," she sobbed throwing her arms around his neck "you should have heard the way that, that child upstairs talked to me. I will not tolerate it, not in my own home."

Caleb sighed, wishing that his mother will just leave Alex in peace, he knew that she did not have much love for her own daughter, and it was something that he could not understand, how a mother can love one child unconditionally but hated the other.

"Mother, that child is your daughter, and why can't you just leave her in peace."

"You're just like your father" she accused him, "always taking that little bitch's side." She lifted the class to her mouth downing the liquid.

Caleb nod "Yes mother, but at least I love my sister unconditionally. Please I'm warning you, leave Alex in peace, unless your really want something unpleasant to happen." with that he went upstairs.

Caleb stopped in front of Alex's bedroom and knocked gently on the door. "Alex?"

No reply from inside.

He knocked a little bit harder. "Alex?"

Still no reply.

Taking the door handling in his hand he turned it and was surprised to find the door locked. Alex never locks her door.

"Alex" he called louder this time.

"Please Caleb. Leave me alone" came muffled sound from inside the room.

Caleb was very tempted to use his powers to open the door, but he knew that Alex would be very mad and will not forgive him for it.

"Alexander Rose Danvers! You open this door immediately!" with that the door flew open.

The inside of her room was dark, with only the moonlight filling the room through the window. He saw her lying on her bed sobbing, her head under the pillows.

Closing the door behind him, Caleb walked over to the bed and gently sat down beside her, putting on the bedside lamp.

"Alex, what's wrong?" rubbing her back softly.

"Nothing" she sniffled from under the pillow.

"Alex I know you better than this, remember I'm you twin brother, so don't tell me that there is nothing wrong." He removed the pillow from her head and pulled her up right.

He sucked his breath in when she turned her face to him. Her eyes were puffy and red, but that was not what made him see red, her cheek was swollen and red and he instantly knew who was responsible for the bruise.

Reaching his hand out he softly ran the back of his hand over the bruise and Alex flinched pulling back.

"Mother?" he asked even though he knew what the answer would be. Alex nod and Caleb got up fully intended to give his mother a piece of his mind.

Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him back again. "Caleb, just let it be. I'm tired of all this fighting.

"But Alex, look at you face."

"Please Ca." Alex begged.

Caleb leaned back with his, back against the headboard, pulling Alex in his arms so that her head rested in the hollow of his shoulder. Rubbing her back he felt her relax against him.

"So is this why you are spending so much time at the rink and why you were there tonight?" Caleb felt her stiffened against him.

"I saw your car leaving, just as we left Nicky's" he explained.

Alex sighed with relief and started to relax again, her head was still pounding and she wished it would just go away.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry sis, I wish I …." Caleb started.

"It okay Ca, it not your fault. Just leave it" Alex interrupted him.

Caleb kept quite and just rubbed Alex's back till he later heard her even breathing telling him that she had fallen asleep. He ran a hand over his face, wishing there was something he could do to make things better between his mother and Alex.

He slowly pulled his arm out from under Alex's head and stood up. Looking down at Alex he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her swollen cheek. He put the light of and left the room, closing the door and went to his own room.

* * *

Reid was laying naked on his bed, one arm propped up under his head and the other resting on his chest. He had a gentle smile on his handsome face. He was thinking of Alex. He practically known her all his life, being part of the covenant and growing up together, he always just thought of her as a sister and it was only during the episode with Chase Collins that he saw her in a different light. That was five months ago.

His still had a hard time believing that he fell for someone like Alex, she was not like the girls he normally dated. It's not like she wasn't sexy. With her pale-white skin, long raven black hair, grey eyes and a body to die for, she was one of the most sexiest and smartest girls in Spencer Academy.

"Dude! Please!" Tyler interrupted his thoughts as he enter their dorm room.

"What?"

"Cover yourself. I do not want to look at you naked!"

Reid chuckled "Jealous are we?"

"In you dreams." Tyler said throwing Reid with a pillow.

Reid laughed and placed the pillow over his lower body (covering himself up)

"So where did you rush off earlier?" Tyler asked.

Reid lifted one brow and smirked. "OH just here and there. People to see places to be."

"Reid your not using unnecessary are you?" They all knew how Reid like to use.

"Stop being nosy, Tyler" with that he turned the light of and closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Caleb was dressed and ready for school, when he walked to Alex's room. He frowned, she usually would come to his room with a cup of coffee and lay with him on his bed before they would get up to get ready for school.

Walking in her room he noticed that her bed was already made and that the room was empty.

_Oh well_, Caleb though, _she probably just left for school early._ So he left as well as he wanted to see Sarah before school.

* * *

At Spencer Academy, Caleb was not the only one, who was waiting to see someone special. Reid was also waiting for Alex to arrive, smiling as he thought of her, he'd been dreaming of her all night. He was standing at their usual meeting place, under the tree near the entrance where, he could see the cars as they came in.

Everyone has already arrived at school and the bell was going to ring at any time. Reid was starting to get worried, it was not very Alex like to be late for school or ski p school, it was more something that he would do.

He took out his cell phone to see if there were any messages, but none.

"Reid are you coming?" Tyler appeared from nowhere and was standing next to his friend.

Reid looked at him frowning. "Is there something wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Huh, oh no. Lets go to class." Reid said starting to walk to their first class still frowning.

In class he could not concentrate (not that he ever listen to what the teacher was saying), his mind was with Alex, why was she not at school.

Taking out his phone he text her.

_**Hey babe, where are you?**_

He waited a few minutes and then the reply came.

_**Not feeling well. Will see you tomorrow.**_

The frown on his face deepened and he text again.

_**What is wrong babe?**_

Mr Higgins was ranting on about the history of America, but Reid was not listening, he grew impatient by the minute. It was already ten minutes since he sent his message and Alex had still not replied. He just wanted to sent another message when her message came through.

_**Migraine. Don't worry. xx :) **_

As the day progressed so did Reid's impatience, he had already two classes with Caleb and not once did he mentioned to any of them that Alex was sick, usually it was the only thing that he would talk about, worrying about his twin sister, but not today. A thought came to his mind, what if Caleb did not know that Alex was not feeling well or that she was not even at school. It's not like Caleb and Alex had all their classes together, in fact he knew that on Thursdays they only had their first class together after lunch.

During swim practice the boys were standing, in their small black swimming briefs, by the side of the pool watching the others swim, when Tyler turned to Caleb and asked "So, where is Alex today?"

"What do you mean, where is Alex today? She's here at school." Caleb asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well she was not in my physics class this morning?" Tyler said

"Come to think of it, she was also not in Latin" added Pogue.

Furry grew in Reid and he lost his cool "Fuck it, Caleb. Surely you of all people should now if your sister is at school or not."

Caleb looked at Reid, pulling his brows together. "What is it to you, if Alex is at school or not?"

Reid realized that he just gave himself away and he'll have to cover himself and fast.

"Well, she was supposed to help me with a English Lit assignment before class, and she never showed."

"English Lit?" Pogue asked.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"Well since when did you give a damn about any assignment of any kind?" Pogue asked again.

"Well since I wanted to get into Harvard, dimwit." _nice recovery Garwin_, Reid thought to himself.

During lunch Caleb was seriously becoming worried about Alex, he did not really took what Pogue and Tyler said to heart, he just thought that she might be in the library, where she normally is, because she had above average grades, she got some free time to use in the library when ever she felt like it. But Alex never skipped lunch, she would always join them.

Looking at the empty seat next to him where she usually sits, he took out his phone to call her. It just kept ringing and ringing and with every ring his frown grew deeper and deeper. Caleb just wanted to end the call when he heard the phone been picked up on the other side.

Caleb frowned into his phone when he recognized the voice answering, but it was not Alex. "Gorman? Why are you answering Alex's phone?"

He listens to what the old man had to say. "I will be right there." Caleb ended the call and looked at the rest.

"I have to go." He looked at Sarah and gave her a swift kiss before getting up and left the table in a hurry.

Reid was gripping the edges of his seat, he wanted to jump up and ran after Caleb and demand him to tell him what was going on. He knew something was wrong, he could feel it in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

Caleb was breaking every speed limited as he raced to the Danvers old colony house. He could not understand why Alex had not come to him this morning, mentioning that she was not feeling well. She did not have to hide anything from him.

Stopping at the house, he got out of his car and ran up to the house. Once inside of the house he went straight up with the stairs.

"Where is she Gorman?" Caleb demanded as he reached the top of the stairs.

Gorman pointed with his finger to the sofas that was near the fire place and Caleb walked over to them. Alex was curled up, fast asleep, on one of the sofas, her hair hanging over her face. Caleb walked around the chair and bent on his knees in front of the sleeping girl. Reaching out a hand he slowly pushed her hair away from her face to look at her. Her cheek was still red and swollen and he immediately felt anger towards his mother. Caleb ran his finger softly over the bruise. Alex murmured something in her sleep but did not wake up.

Without saying a word to their caretaker, Caleb stood up, carefully picked up his sister in his arms and went to lie her down on the bed in the room that she usually used when she would have stayed the night with their father.

Walking back to Gorman, Caleb ran a hand through his hair.

"What happened, Gorman?" he asked in a soft voice.

"I should asked you that, Caleb. She came in here this morning, face all red and swollen sitting down on that chair," the old man pointed to the sofa that Alex was in "and started to cry, saying something about her head that was splitting in two. Who did that to her, Caleb.?"

Caleb sighed and sat down in the chair that Alex was sleeping in. "You know who?"

"Your mother." It was a statement not a question.

"Yes, they had a fight again last night."

Gorman walked past Caleb and went to stand in front of the fireplace, placing a log on the fire before turning to look at the boy sitting in the sofa. "Caleb, this is your sister. I don't want to tell you how to look after her. But did you know that ever since Alex ascended, she suffers from sever headaches, especially when she gets mad or upset."

Caleb looked shockingly up at the old man.

Gorman continued. "From the expression on your face, I guess not. Caleb you have to do something. These fights with your mother is not helping it is only making things worse."

"I will." was the only thing that Caleb said and rested his head back against the back of the sofa.

* * *

Reid was pacing up and down his and Tyler's room. He pulled out his phone from the pocket of his pants for the hundredth time. He wanted to phone Alex so bad, but he knew that Caleb was still with her, as he saw Sarah a while ago and when he strategically asked her if she and Caleb had plans for the evening, she told him that Caleb as still with Alex and that he will only see her the following day at school.

"Reid please?" Tyler who was lying on his bed reading a book begged.

"What?" Reid asked.

"Stop pacing. You are making me sea sick. What's your problem anyway?"

Reid stopped for a second, looked at his friend and started his route between their beds again. "I don't have a problem, Tyler!"

Tyler dropped the book and looked at his friend. Something was off and he just could not put his finger on it. Reid has been acting very strange since the Fall Fest. Suddenly a light went of in his head and he sat up on his bed.

"I know what is wrong with you." he explained. "You have not had sex for over five months and now you're frustrated. Why don't we go down to Nicky's and maybe we can pick up a girl."

Reid stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Tyler as if he had sprung horns or something from his head. The old Reid would have jumped at the opportunity, the old Reid would never have stayed with a girl longer than a week. But this Reid is trying so damn hard to do the right thing.

"I don't think so!" was his only reply.

"What, you're giving up on getting laid? Are you coming down with something?"

Reid just shook his head. "There is nothing wrong with me. This time, I just want to do it right."

"You want to do what right?" Tyler asked curiously.

"What? Oh nothing. Forget I said anything. I'm going for a walk." With that Reid walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Tyler just frowned at the closed door. He suddenly had a feeling that this had all to do with a girl or his name was not Tyler Simms. But who? He did not know, lying back on his bed he vowed himself that he was going to find out.

* * *

Alex stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She was totally disorientated. She could have sworn that she'd fallen asleep on the sofa and now she was lying in bed. Yawning she stretched her sore muscles and got up.

Walking out of the room and up the stairs she saw Caleb sitting on the same sofa that she used to sit in when she visited their father.

"I used to sit in that exact same chair and would read to daddy until he fell asleep." Alex said, walking slowly up to him.

Caleb's head snapped up and he looked at his sister, her hair was all tousled, her eyes puffy from sleep. But she wasn't looking that pale anymore and the bruise on her cheek seemed lighter.

"Alex, hon. How are you feeling?" Caleb asked and held out his hand to her. Taking his hand, Alex let Caleb pulled her closer and down onto his lap.

"Better. Gorman's concoction usually works like a charm." Alex said and rested her head under his chin.

Caleb wrapped one arm around her and Alex sighed. She really loved her brother and he was the only reason why she still tolerated their mother.

"Why did you not tell me about the headaches?" Caleb asked.

Alex lifted her head and looked up in her identical eyes. "Because you would have worried and be all over my case."

"I am worried, Alex. Always, I'm your older brother."

"Caleb William Danvers! You're only older by fifteen minutes." Alex wanted to get up off his lap but he just held her tighter.

"I'm sorry sis, I can't help it. I felt this overprotective ever since we were little and I promised dad that I would look after your." Caleb placed a kiss on her forehead.

Alex looked up at her bothers handsome face with tears in her eyes. "You know that daddy loved you right. He would sit in that chair," Alex pointed to the sofa opposite of them, "and his face would light up when I told him what you've done and accomplished."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Caleb gave his sister a hug and swallowed past the lump in his own throat. "I know Alex, I know."

After that the two twins were quite, each starring at the fire, each busy with their own thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was sitting in the library, books all around her on the table working on a term paper. But her concentration wasn't with the paper, her thoughts where with Reid. She's been avoiding him all morning. Making sure that she was almost late for school, she wanted to see him so bad, through her arms around his neck.

She wanted him to hold her tight in his arms and tell her that everything was okay, but in the same breath she was not feeling like explaining herself to him regarding the previous day.

Her phone vibrated in her jacket and she took it out and looked at the message.

_**WHERE ARE YOU!!**_

Alex frowned as she read the message. No babe or kisses. He was pissed and she knew it.

_**Library**_

Alex replied and mentally prepared herself for the confrontation.

* * *

Reid was boiling. Damn that girl, he tough. She'd been avoiding him all morning and their first class together was only after lunch. He already decided to skip swimming practice. Whipping out his phone he text Alex to ask her where she was.

_**Library**_ came the reply. Reid spun around and headed towards the library.

Once in the library he scanned the room until his eyes came to rest on her where she was sitting in the furthest corner of the library with her back towards him.

He walked swiftly up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "So, Miss Danvers. I do hope that you have a really good reason for avoiding me all day."

Alex jumped when his hands came to rest on her shoulders "Reid! You startled me."

"Shhh" it came from the students around them.

Reid looked around and saw a quite spot in one of the rows of books. Grabbing Alex's hand he dragged her behind him. Pushing her in front of him, so that he was blocking her between him and the wall behind her. He was ready to fight her if he had to.

"I'm listening?" he told her, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Alex pushed a lock of hair that have escaped from her ponytail behind her ear and glared at her. Opening her mouth to give him a piece of her mind she saw the expression on his face changed.

"What the hell." He said grabbing hold of her chin and lifted it towards the light. "Who did this to you?" he demanded.

Alex had totally forgot about the bruise that she carefully covered up that morning, she should have known that Reid of all people would have seen it.

He ran his finger gently over her cheek and did not wait for her reply, suddenly very angry "I'm going to kill him. I swear, your brother or not, no man has the right to lift his hand for a wo—" he did not finished his sentence as Alex grabbed hold of the front of his jacket and spun him around with all her might, pushing him against the wall and attacked his lips.

Alex kissed him like there was no tomorrow, pushing her tongue into his mouth and explored his mouth. Reid let out an animal growl, swinging them around he pushed her up against the wall, deepening the kiss, soon their tongues was fighting for dominance.

Alex moaned as his month left hers and trail soft, wet kisses down her jaw, along her neck to the sensitive spot behind her ear. The sound of students talking and a book that fell snapped them both back to reality.

Both panting for breath, Reid rested his forehead against Alex's.

"I'm sorry." Reid started, his eyes still dark from the passion in him.

Alex placed a finger on his lips, sighing and closing her eyes for a brief moment as he ran his tongue over the tip of her finger. "Don't apologize. I'm the one who attacked you, remember."

Reid chuckled and pulled her closer to his hard body.

"I just needed a way to silence you." Alex continued.

"Babe, you can silence me that way any time." Reid said, leaning forward a placed a soft kiss on her slightly swollen cheek.

Alex laughed and looked into his ice blue eyes. "I just wanted to tell you, that it was not Caleb, okay. I promise I will explain everything to you later."

Reid pushed Alex back slightly so that he could look in her eyes_. Gosh she was beautiful_, he thought, even with her mouth all swollen from his kisses, he wanted her now more than he ever wanted any other girl before.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive" Alex leaned forward and gave him a swift kiss on his lips.

* * *

They were all sitting at their usual table during lunch. Caleb sat between Sarah and Alex, then Pogue next to Alex, Kate, Reid and Tyler.

"So Reid?" Caleb asked looking straight at the blond boy sitting opposite of him. "Is there a reason why you missed swimming practice?"

Alex choked on her juice when she saw the expression on his face and he shot a quick glance towards her.

"You okay, Rosie." Pogue joked and patted her on her back.

Alex glared at him still coughing. "I will be Nicky, as soon as you stop, trying to beat my lungs out.."

Everybody at the table burst out in laughter. Caleb placed a hand on her shoulder and looked at her.

"You okay, sis.?" The care in his voice did not escaped Reid ears.

Alex looked up, straight into his eyes. "Fine" she said to Caleb, never taking her eyes of Reid's handsome face.

Caleb looked up at Reid, brows pulled together, still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, swimming practice, right." Reid said still looking at Alex, with a glint in his eyes. "I had and extra "chemistry" lesson."

"You WHAT!" everyone at table yelled.

Alex felt her cheeks burn and turned her attention to the food in front of her.

"I told you, I wanted to get into Harvard." Reid explained, he had the hardest time taking his eyes of Alex's face. She was even more beautiful when she blushed.

* * *

After school Alex was standing with Sarah and Kate. They were talking about their plans for the weekend.

"I'm going shopping tomorrow." Sarah said "Do you girls want to join me."

"I would have loved to come, I'm spending some quality time with my man. If you know what I mean." Kate said with a glint in her eyes.

"Alex?" Sarah asked. She really wanted to become close friends with Alex, not just because of Caleb, she also know that Alex did not have any friends.

"Are…are your sure, you want me to go with." Alex stumbled.

Sarah laughed and pulled her in a hug. "Of cause, we will have a girl's day out. Caleb can survive a day without me."

"Okay" came it from a very stunned Alex.

"Alex?" came it carefully from Kate, as she was not sure how to approach this girl even though she had known her for two years she'd been dating Pogue.

"We're all going to Nicky's tonight. I was wondering if you would like to join us, or are you going skating again?"

Alex looked surprised at Kate, this was her first attempt to befriend her since she'd know Kate.

"Uh sure. The rink is usually open till late on a Friday for those who does not want to hang out at Nicky's or for families, and I don't like to skate with an audience and Caleb anyway does not want me to skate, he said that after me not feeling well yesterday, I should take a break."

Kate's face lit up and she also gave Alex a quick hug, "Great, then we will see you there tonight."

The girls said their goodbyes and left for the dorms to get ready. Alex walked towards her car, as she approached the car she saw a piece of paper between the windshield and the wiper blade.

Taking the piece of paper from the wiper blade, Alex unlocked her car and got in. She opened the paper and blushed when she read the simple one line on the folded piece of paper.

Your are even more beautiful when you blush. xx

There was no name on, but Alex knew who it came from, placing the note in the pocket of her jacket she started the car and drove home.

* * *

At home Alex took a deep breath before opening the door. Once in side she sighed with relief when her mother was no where in sight.

_Probably passed out some where_, Alex thought as she entered her room. Closing the door behind her, she took the note from her pocket reading it again. Smiling and placed it in her jewelry box and went to lie down on her bed.

Alex stared at the ceiling thinking about Reid and how he was changed the couple of months. She has known Reid all her life, hell he is one of her best friends so she knows that he is a player, never staying with a girl longer than a week. She and Tyler used to make beds on how long it will take him to bed the next girl.

Alex was not sure when things started to change or when Reid started to change, he just suddenly started to ask her to the movies, to dinner and to her surprise to skate with him, always the perfect gentleman.

Alex remembered the first time that he kissed her. They had, had dinner when he suggested that they should go for a ride. Stopping at the bridge just outside off town.

Leaning side by side against the car looking at the river, when Reid suddenly stood right in front of her. Alex remembered that her heart was beating so fast, because she knew then that he was going to kiss her. Alex being a very shy person, dropped her head, but he lifted her face with his hand and told her, that he will never hurt her or push her into something that she was not ready for.

She looked into his blue eyes and leaned slightly forward, Reid did the same and his lips touched hers. It felt like a bolt of lighting went straight through her body. His lips was soft as they moved over hers, gently coaxing her to open her mouth. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and as she gasped he slipped his tongue in her mouth and kissed her like she had never been kissed before.

Alex remembered the moan that escaped out as she shyly met his tongue with her own. He held her head steady between both his hands and tilted her head backwards to deepen the kiss. Alex's hands crept up his chest and wrapped around his neck her fingers entwined with his hair, moaning softly and she pressed her body against his hard body. Groaning he wrapped his arms around her body and slipped one hand under her t-shirt and softly teasing the skin at her back……

"Alex? Alex!" Alex came out of her daydreaming and saw Caleb standing before her with a worried look on his face.

"You okay hun?"

"Oh, yes, I was just daydreaming" Alex said sitting up on her bed.

Caleb smiled and sat down next beside her "So I heard from a little birdie that you will be joining us at Nicky's tonight."

"Is that okay with you. I mean I can stay or go skating?" Alex asked with concern.

"No, no hun. I'm glad that you will be joining us." Caleb reassured her and gave her a hug. He sometimes forget that Alex was a very shy person thinking very little of herself, putting others feelings before her own.

Alex wrapped her arms around her brother's waist and gave him a bear hug.

Suddenly remembering she sat up and looked into his eyes. "Sarah asked me to go shopping with her tomorrow, it that is okay with you?"

"That is more than okay with me. I will be so glad when both of my favorite girls could become friends." Caleb mentally reminded himself to give Sarah an extra special treat.

Alex got up and stood before Caleb placing her hands on her hips. "So Mr Danvers, if you will excuse me, I have to get ready."

Caleb jumped up and made a silly bow before her. "Of course Miss Danvers."

He walked towards the door and turned around. "You want to drive with me?" he asked.

Alex shook her head and replied. "No, it fine. I'll go with my car. I anyway don't want to witness you and your girlfriend making out."

Caleb laughed walked back to her and playfully pulled her hair. "Brat" he said and turned to walk out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex was actually enjoying herself. She was sitting at a table with Kate and Sarah, laughing along with their stories about their boyfriends, also telling them some stories of her own from growing up with the brothers.

Caleb and Pogue was as usually playing some foosball. The girls laughed again and Pogue turned around to look at them before turning back to Caleb.

"It's the first time in ages that I've heard Alex laughing like that, she seems almost relaxed." He said to his best friend. Caleb looked at Alex and smiled.

"I know. She does not have it easy with my mother." Caleb said while playing again.

"Pogue, you are the only one that knows how my mother treats Alex and what happened the other night." He continued.

"Its okay dude, I've got your back, I will not say a word to anybody. All I can say is that it is not right."

"I now, dude I know." He said and shot the ball in the goal.

* * *

Alex looked around the bar. At the people dancing, people standing next to the bar and over to the pool tables. Suddenly her heart started to beat so fast in her ears when her eyes rested on Reid that was standing beside the pool table waiting for Tyler to make a shot.

He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans, a white t-shirt with a black hoody, with his usual cut off gloves. Alex could not take her eyes off of him.

"Alexandra Rose Danvers!" Sarah's voice brought her back to their conversation. "You are not listening to a word I'm saying. Who is it that you can't take your eyes off from across the room?"

Alex just shook her head.

"Caleb, sweetie" Sarah called to the boys standing next to the foosball table laughing, "your sister is staring at some boy across the room and won't tell us who?"

"Alex?" Caleb asked as he and Pogue walked towards the table, taking their seats next to their girlfriends.

"It's nobody, I swear." Alex lied.

"I don't see anybody that Rosie might fancy." Pogue said as he scanned the room and looked back at Alex.

"Aw thanks Nicky."' Came it sarcastically from Alex.

Pogue just ignored her and continued. "I mean there is only Tyler, Reid and Aaron with his boys."

"Damn, tell me it is not Aaron." Kate yelled with shock.

Alex's head snapped up as she looked at Kate. "I'll rather cut my own heart out with a spoon."

"That's my girl." Caleb said and leaned towards her to give her a kiss on her cheek.

They kept teasing Alex about what type of boy she will be interested in, but Alex just ignored them tracing her eyes back at Reid.

* * *

Reid was playing pool with Tyler as usual. He was trying very hard to ignore Aaron that kept making stupid remarks, provoking him into a fight. He promised himself that he will not fight with Aaron.

Reid leaned forward to make a shot, when he suddenly had a feeling that someone was watching him. He made the shot and walked around the table scanning room to see who was looking at him, when he saw her.

She was sitting at the table with Caleb and the rest. He could see them all laughing and Alex only shaking her head.

Her long hair hangs loose over her shoulders and down her back. She was wearing a pair of tight black jeans and a black strapless shirt that ended just a few inches above the waist of her jeans revealing only a little bit of skin, which made Reid's fingers itch to stroke that soft skin.

Alex looked up and their eyes met, she had a shy smile on her face. Reid swallowed hard and then froze with realization. He was deeply in love with Alex, he never felt this way about any girl before. He did not think that he was capable of loving or caring for any other person, but Alex broke down his defenses. He suddenly wanted to be alone with her to tell her what he was feeling. Reaching for his phone he quickly text her.

_**Meet me outside in 10 minutes.**_

He saw her reaching for her phone, reading his message and slightly nodding without the others seeing it. He then saw her saying something to Caleb, him getting up and Alex shaking her head. He saw as Alex gave him and the rest a quick hug and walked out of the bar.

Reid placed his pool stick down on the table and looked at Tyler. "Sorry bro, I have to go."

"We're still playing." Tyler frowned.

"I know, but something came up. See you later and don't wait up for me." Reid said with a wicket grin on his face and walked towards the door.

* * *

The rest sill joked with Alex and she just shook her head. She looked at Read leaning forward to make a shot and walking around the table. He looked around the room and then their eyes met. Alex smiled shyly as she looked at him.

She suddenly realized that the feelings she'd been having the last few months must be love. She never had these feelings before and was scary.

She saw Reid reaching for his phone and his fingers moving typing a text message.

Alex's phone vibrated in her pocket. She reached for it and read the message.

_**Meet me outside in 10 minutes.**_

Alex looked at him and nod slightly without the others noticing it.

She listened for a few minutes to the others talking then turned to Caleb. "I'm going to go now."

"What! Why?" came it from Sarah and Kate.

"Why, are you feeling okay?" Caleb asked with concern in his voice.

Alex laughed and reassured her brother. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Stop worrying so much."

"If your sure." Caleb said and stood up.

"I'm sure." Alex replied and gave him a hug.

Turning to Sarah she asked. "What time should I be ready tomorrow?"

"Lets say nine o'clock. Oh and do you mind if we take your car, mine decided to die on me this afternoon."

"Sure. See you then tomorrow." Alex gave her a hug then turned to Pogue and Kate.

"And you be good Nicky."

"Sweet dreams Rosie." Pogue laughed and gave her a hug.

Kate gave Alex a shy hug as well and then Alex left the room.

* * *

Alex just reached her car when someone grabbed her from behind. She wanted to scream, but a hand covered her mouth.

"Shh, it's just me." Reid reassured her and pulled her back to him. Pushing her hair from her neck he place a kiss behind her ear.

Alex sighed and leaned back to him, his arms wrapping around her. Reid turned her around in his embrace and looked into her eyes.

"So milady, would you like to get away from here?"

Alex nod and gave him the keys to her car. Reid helped her in the car and walked around the car, got in, started the car and drove away. Alex took a deep breath trying to tame the million of butterflies in the pit of her stomach. Reid took her hand in his and smiled.

* * *

"Hey Tyler. Where's Reid?" Pogue asked Tyler as he joined their table yet again.

"Don't know, he left about ten minutes ago."

Caleb frowned, he really need to figure out what that boy was up to. If he was using unnecessary he was going to have a serious talk with him, not that it will help as he already had, had countless talks with Reid regarding him using his power unnecessary.

"Did he say where he was going?" Caleb asked and took a sip of his beer.

"That's the strangest thing. We were playing pool as usual and then he suddenly zoned out, took his phone out and ten minutes later he left."

"I think there's a girl involved." Sarah announced.

Pogue choked on his drink and Kate patted him on his back. "A girl? How did you get to that one?" he asked coughing.

"Well" she started "if you look at his behavior the past few months. One" she counted on her one finger "he has not been hitting on any girl at school or here at Nicky's. Two, he's been doing his homework and extra assignments. Purely he is trying to make a good impression. Three, he has the same far away and puppy love expression the two of you have, when you look at me and Kate." Sarah finished pointing at Caleb and Pogue.

"I do not have a puppy love expression." Pogue defended.

"Uh, yes you have sweetie. But I love you nether the less." Kate said and kissed him.

"But he did not mention anything about it to me." Tyler said "and he usually tells me all about his escapades with girls."

"I think Sarah is right. Maybe the girl is not like the other girls he normally hangs out with. The question is just who?" Kate said.

Tyler looked at Caleb and then the Pogue. "I intend to find out."


	6. Chapter 6

Reid and Alex drove to the bridge where they shared their first kiss. It was full moon and the moon reflected on the water and cast a mystical glow all around them.

Reid helped Alex out of the car. Neither said a word, the air pregnant with anticipation.

Placing his hands on her hips he lifted her on the hood of the car, stepping in between her legs and pulled her closer. Never taking his eyes of her, he lifted a hand and slowly traced the features of her face with the back of his hand.

Tracing over her brow, cheek, nose, down the side of her face tugging a piece of hair behind her ear, over her cheek again and ran a finger over her bottom lip. Alex moaned and never taking her eyes of him.

Reid's hand continued to trace her features. He traced his finger over her jaw, down her neck, down and over the swell of her breasts, visible above her shirt. He ran his up again and cupped the side of her head running this thumb up and down her cheek.

Alex grabbed hold of the front of his shirt. There was so much lust and passion and his eyes and it scared her because she knew that her eyes was a mirror image of his.

"You are so beautiful." Reid whispered not wanting to break the magical moment. "You are beautiful when you blush and now with the moonlight washing over your body. I want you so much Alex that it hurts. But I want our first time to be special, definitely not on the hood of a car." Reid explained and kiss her brows, her nose and her cheek.

Alex wanted to feel his lips on hers "Kiss me please?" She begged.

Reid smiled and dipped his head. First running his tongue over her bottom lip, before taking it between his teeth and gently gracing it. Alex opened her mouth to answer his kiss and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

Drinking in her sweetness, he kept his one hand in her neck while his other hand ran over her collarbone, lightly over her breast, down her side and rested on her hip. His other hand soon traveled the same path.

Alex moaned and ran her own hands over his hard chest, over his shoulders and placed a hand behind his neck while the other tangled in his hair.

Reid groaned and moved his hands over her backside pulling her even closer to his now hard body.

Alex could feel him hard against her inner thigh and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Reid knew that he should stop as he ran his hand up her back, over her neck and grabbed hold of her hair, pulling her head back slightly he left her lips and trailed his lips over her jaw down her neck, nibbling the soft skin with his teeth.

Alex moaned and grabbed hold of his shoulders as his mouth moved over to the swell of her breast, over and up to her neck and up to claim her mouth again.

Alex protested when Reid finally broke the kiss. He smiled and placed two swift kisses on her swollen lips, both panting for breath. Running his fingers through her long hair, he loved the feeling of her soft hair.

"So gorgeous, what do you say we go somewhere a bit more comfortable?" Reid suggested.

"Where did you have in mind?" Alex asked, her arms still around his neck.

"I don't care as long as I can hold you in my arms for a little while longer."

"Help me off and then we'll go."

"Where are we going?" Reid asked helping her off the car. Alex smiled and stood on her toes placing a swift kiss on his lips.

"You'll see." Was the only thing she said as she got in the car.

Alex drove and Reid soon saw that they were heading to the Danvers old family home.

"Are you sure about this. I mean Caleb can walk in here at any time?" Reid asked skeptically.

"He won't. I come here often when I need to think or when I want to be alone."

"Won't Gorman tell him?"

Alex laughed and got out of the car. "Why Reid Garwin are you afraid of little old Caleb Danvers?"

"Caleb, little? And hell yes, he will kill me if he find me with you."

Alex stopped to open the front door but turned to the blond hair boy first. "It's okay, Gorman is not here, it's his night off."

Closing the door behind them they headed up the stairs. Reid stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the fire burning in the fire place.

"I thought you said that Gorman was off tonight?"

"He is." Alex said and place some cushions in front of the fireplace. "He always keeps the fire burning. Now come here and join me." She patted the floor beside her. Reid smiled and walk towards her.

* * *

Caleb wrapped his arm around Sarah and kissed her in her hair whispering something in hear ear. Sarah giggled and nod.

"So will I see you tomorrow dude?" he asked Pogue as they walked towards the parking lot.

Pogue looked at Kate and then at Caleb. "I don't know, maybe later. I have other plans." He said with a glint in his eyes.

"Oh" Caleb said, knowing exactly what plans his friend had.

"Why don't we have a movie and pizza night tomorrow?" Sarah suggested.

"That sounds like fun." Kate added. "We can invite Alex, Tyler and Reid as well."

"Fine we can have it at my house, my mother is anyway away for awhile." Caleb said.

"Hey Ty," Pogue yelled as Tyler walked towards his black Hummer "we're going to have a movie night at Caleb's tomorrow."

"Cool, sounds like fun."

"Will you tell Reid when you see him?" Caleb asked.

"Will do so, see ya all tomorrow then, sleep tight." Tyler said and got into his Hummer and drove away.

"Well see you then tomorrow." Pogue said as he helped Kate on his Ducati.

Caleb watched his best friend drove away then turned to his girlfriend. "So babe, have I told you how beautiful and wonderful you are?" he said pulling her in his arms.

Sarah laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well not in the pass hour."

Caleb looked in her eyes before his dark head dipped to give her a passionate kiss. "Well you are." He said out of breath after lifting his head.

"Thanks for trying to befriend Alex, you don't know how much that means to me."

Sarah ran her fingers through his hair. She loved this boy so much and she would do anything for him.

"To tell you the truth, I've been trying to be Alex's friend for months now, it's just so damn hard to reach that girl." She said and stepped aside as Caleb opened the door for her.

"I know, and one day I will tell you why. But for now I'm just glad that my two favorite girls are becoming friends." He leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss before closing the door.

Caleb got in the car and drove towards his home. Tonight he wanted to make love to his girlfriend and hold her in his arms while he sleep.

* * *

Alex and Reid were sitting in front of the fireplace. He was sitting with his back against one the sofas that he had pulled closer, Alex was sitting in front of him between his legs her head resting on his chest. He had his arms wrapped around her and Alex played with the fingers of his one hand. For the longest time neither said a word they just enjoyed the silence.

"Babe?" Reid broke the silence first.

"Mm" Alex replied.

"Who… Will you tell me who gave you that bruise on your cheek?" he carefully asked.

Alex sat up and half turned so that she could look at him. Biting her bottom lip Reid felt his heart tug and took her hands in his and brought it to his lips "If you don't want to talk about it, it is fine sweetheart."

Alex looked into his blue eyes and gave a half a smile. "No I want to tell you, I was just wondering where I should start."

"The beginning is a good place to start." Reid got up to place another log on the fire and though that he heard Alex murmured "wise-ass". Sensing that she does not want to be comforted now he took place next to her.

"I'll tell you the who and then the why." Alex said drawing her knees up resting her chin on them while staring at the fire.

Reid sat perfectly still watching his beautiful girlfriend, wanting to take all the pain in the world away from her. He wanted to draw her in his arms and kiss her till she has forgot about all her problems, but instead he just ran his hand lightly over her back.

"It was my mother." Alex finally said. "She was drunk as usual and accused me for, how did she put it, oh yeh killing my father."

"But Alex, that's not true and you know it." Reid interrupted.

"I know, but tell that to my mother. You see Reid, for my mother only one person exists and that is my brother. You don't know this but my mother never wanted me. She always said that she'd never wanted to have a daughter and she hated it that daddy was always giving me what I wanted, like building the ice rink. Caleb and daddy was the only one's who loved me and my mother can't handle the fact that Caleb and I are so close. There are so many things that she hates about me I'd rather not think about it." Alex explained.

Reid looked at her and decided that he needs to put the sparkle back in her eyes. Slowly pushing her back unto the carpet he half leaned over her supporting his head on his hand.

"So my love, enough about this sad and depressing thoughts, lets talk about something more fun."

Alex's heart skipped a beat. _Did he just call me love,_ she thought. _Probably only said it to make me feel better._

"What do you want to talk about Mr Garwin?" she reached up and touched his face.

Turning his head he kissed the palm of her hand. Forgetting what he wanted to say, he bent his head and claimed her mouth. Alex tangled her fingers through his hair pulling him closers.

Reid let his hand traveled down to her hip gently rubbing the flesh exposed between her jeans and shirt. He trailed his hand up again to cup her breast through her shirt. Alex moaned and arched her back, pushing her breast deeper in his hand.

Reid groaned and broke the kiss, gasping for air he rested his head against hers.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?" he asked with a hoarse voice.

"Probably as much as I want you." Alex said running her hand up and down his back.

The old Reid would have had sex with her already and forgotten about her as well. But with Alex he wanted everything to be perfect. Willing his emotions away he rolled onto his back taking Alex with him so that she rested her head on his chest.

"So beautiful, what are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked rubbing her back in circles.

"Sarah planned a girl's day out, so we're going shopping."

Reid mentally shook his head, _women_ he thought.

"And later?"

"Well I wa-" Alex started but Reid's phone beeped. Reid cursed and took out his phone, he saw that the message was from Tyler.

_**Movie night tomorrow at Caleb's**_

Reid showed the message to Alex and she laughed. "Well I guess that answers your question."

"It's going to be hell, being so close to you and not be able to touch you." Reid said pulling her closer.

"We should really tell Caleb, you know"

"I know babe, but I'm not ready to be castrated."

Alex sighed softly, she was becoming frustrated with Reid not wanting to tell Caleb and always stopping their physical being together saying that it should be special. Maybe it was time for this shy girl to take things into her own hands.

They laid like the for a while when Reid finally pushed them both up into a sitting position. Alex looked questionable at him.

"It is getting late and we should be going. I don't like it that you drive alone at night." He explained and helped her up.

Alex drove him to the dorms and after another passionate kiss or two drove towards the Danvers Mansion. It was after one and she silently slipped into the home up the stairs and into her room, very chuffed with herself that she was able to avoid her mother and Caleb.

She just closed her bedroom door and changed in to her PJ's when her phone vibrated, it was a message from Reid.

_**Just wanted to make sure you got home safely.**_

(Alex) _**Just got home**_

(Reid) _**Sweet dreams babe, and dream of me.**_

(Alex) _** Always xx. Sweet dreams.**_

She got in bed and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Alex woke to the smell of coffee and someone shaking her shoulder.

"Five more minutes my angel." She murmured and turned to sleep further.

"Alexandra Rose Danvers!" came the yell.

Alex was awake immediately, jumped up straight and hit the back of her head hard on the headboard.

"What!" She yelled rubbing her head and focusing on the blond girl standing in front of her bed with her hands on her hips.

"You have a boyfriend, don't you" Sarah accused her.

Before Alex could answer Caleb came barging into Alex's room wearing only his pajama pants.

"I heard someone yell." He said.

"Well," Alex said glaring at Sarah and still rubbing her head. "your girlfriend sure have a way of waking someone."

"Yes and your sister called m-" Sarah started but was interrupted by Alex.

"Well yes. Why don't the two of you leave my room so that I can get dressed" she said getting out of the bed and pushing the couple out of her room.

Alex closed the door and leaned against the door, she sighed. She know that Sarah was going to drill her about what she said. _Oh well, maybe it is time that I tell someone,_ Alex thought and walked to her bathroom to take a shower.

Dressed in a strapless floral dress that ended on her ankles, her favorite pair of leather slip-on sandals, her hair braided and hang down her back with the minimum make-up Alex made her way down the stairs to the kitchen, praying that her mother was still asleep.

Caleb and Sarah were already at the table eating breakfast.

"Wow" Sarah said when Alex entered through the door.

"Wow indeed. You look beautiful sis." Caleb said, got up and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Alex blushed and walked to pour herself a glass of orange juice. "Thanks" she said shyly.

"So I understand that you ladies have a very full schedule today." Caleb said taking a bite of his toast.

"Oh yes, we're going to shop till we drop, then we're going to get up and shop some more." Sarah replied full of excitement.

"Women" Caleb murmured under his breath and smiled at his girlfriend.

Alex looked at the two of them across from her. They really did make a lovely couple, the one light and the other dark. And her brother was truly happy and for that she was Sarah truly grateful.

"Alex, if you are ready we can go?" Sarah interrupted her thoughts.

"Let met just grab my purse." Alex said and quickly ran to her room, collecting her purse and car keys.

Caleb walked the girls to Alex's Volvo first opening the door for Alex, giving her a kiss on her cheek, and then walked around the car opening the passenger door for Sarah. He pulled her close and gave her a passionate kiss.

Alex cleared her throat and looked at the two. "If the two of you are quite finished."

"Jealous?" Caleb asked.

"Never" Alex teased.

Caleb helped Sarah in the car, leaned forward to give her another kiss. "Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." said Sarah and run her hand over his unshaven cheek.

"Enjoy your shopping ladies." Caleb winked and closed the door.

Alex started her car and drove out of the driveway.

"Do you mind if we go and pick Kate up at Pogue's? She phoned this morning saying that she decided that she wanted to join us after all. Probably afraid that she was going to miss out on loads of fun."

"Sure, no problem" Alex said

"Oh we forgot to tell you. We're going to have a movie night tonight at your place." Sarah chatted on.

Alex only smile mentally as she already knew that. "Sounds like fun." Was the only thing she said.

After they picked Kate up they headed for the mall. The girls chatted non-stop about everything and their boyfriends. They started at the one end of the mall, never skipping a single store and walked their way through to the other side.

By lunch time Alex was so tired but she also never had so much fun. They were sitting at a table at one of the restaurants waiting for their food, when Sarah dropped the bomb

"So I think that Alex have a boyfriend." Sarah said to Kate.

"What! Who?" Kate exclaimed.

"Well this morning when I went to wake her up she told me "just five more minutes my angel.""

"Alex?" Kate turned to the girl next to her.

"What?" Alex kept herself dumb.

"Do you?" Kate asked again.

"Do I what?"

"Have a boyfriend." Both Sarah and Kate yelled.

The waiter appeared with their food and Alex waited till he left before answering the girls. "Yes.

"Who, How When?" Came the questions from the girls.

"I can't tell you who, because I need to tell Caleb first and we've been dating for the past five months now."

"So have you done it yet?" Kate asked boldly.

Alex sighed and groaned "No. He wants our first time to be special."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Sarah said.

"Yeh sweet." Came is sarcastically from Alex.

"Do I disperse some frustration?" Sarah asked.

"I'm just a bit frustrated. He always stops before anything can go further saying that it should be special. Well I'm tired of waiting." Wow Alex could not belief that she just blurted that out.

"Maybe you should take the first step." Kate suggested.

"How? I'm not familiar with the role of seduction?" Alex said as they paid for their food and left the food court.

Kate and Sarah looked at each other and giggled as they pushed their new friend in the Victoria Secrets store.

"Firstly you need the right attire. No man can resist a beautiful girl and sexy underwear." Kate said and took a black and pink lace panty and bra set and handed it to Alex.

"Then you must set the mood, candles and music." Sara added and looked at a red push up bra.

"If he haven't taken you by then, then there is seriously something wrong with him." Kate said as they paid for their stuff and headed towards the exit.

"Promise me you guys will not tell Caleb and Pogue." Alex begged the two girls.

The girls promised and was almost at the exit when the ran into Aaron Abbot and his friends.

"Well, well, well. Say Alex why don't you come with me and I'll show you a good time." He smirked and looked at his buddies.

Alex just ignored him and tried to side step him, anger slowly building up in her.

"Why don't you leave us alone Aaron." Kate said.

"I wasn't talking to you" he said to her and then turned back to Alex running his hand up and down her arm. "Come on Alex you know you want to."

Alex closed her eyes briefly then opened them again. Stepping closer she ran her and over his chest. She smirked again and Sarah and Kate just stood there to shocked to do anything thinking that Alex has lost her mind completely.

"Your right." She said sweetly. "I always wanted to do this." With that she grabbed his arms and kneed him in the groin. Aaron double over with pain and Alex turned towards her friends and tried to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"You will regret this, you bitch."

Alex made a fist, turned around and hit him so hard in the face that she could hear the bone in his nose break. Letting her go he grabbed his nose, blood pouring out of his nose. Alex walked right in his face her eyes flashed with anger and she had a hard time to contain herself not to use her power on him.

"Just remember this Abbot," she said poking him in the chest with one finger. "next time it will be more than just your nose I will break. Lets go." She said to Kate and Sarah who still stood there in shock.

Alex internally rattled, she had never lost her temper like that before and she'd never been violent before either.

"Alex? Are you okay?" Sarah asked wrapping an arm around her friends shoulder.

"I'm, I'm fine. But do you mind taking me to the ER first. I think I might have broken my hand." Alex said not sure what hurt the most, hear hand or her head.

Sure sweetie." Sarah looked at Kate walking on the other side of Alex.

"Remember me never to get on her bad side." Kate said.

Suddenly all three started to giggle, the whole incident hilarious funny.

* * *

At the hospital Sarah and Kate was waiting in the waiting room for Alex while she had her hand x-rayed and saw the doctor.

"So who do you think Alex's boyfriend is?" Kate asked her friend.

Sarah shook her head. "I really don't know. I mean she is always with us or at the rink and I don't think that it is someone there."

They sat in silence for a while watching the people walking by when Sarah suddenly sat up.

"Oh no. It can't be?"

"What, what?" Kate demanded.

"I think I know who Alex's boyfriend is. And if I'm right Caleb is going to flip."

"Who?"

"Reid" Sarah said.

"No!" Kate clamped her hand in front of her mouth.

"Think about it." Sara said. "Alex said that she's been dating this boy for about five months now. Look at Reid's behavior the past few months. Then Reid is always disappearing and nobody knows where he is." Kate nod and Sarah continued. "Remember yesterday at Nicky's Alex got a message and left and soon after Reid left as well."

Kate thought about it for a minute. "You know you might be right, but how are we going to proof it."

"Just leave it to me." Sarah smiled mysteriously.

They talked for awhile about Sarah's plan until they saw Alex came out of the ER, her hand wrapped in a bandage.

"What's the verdict?" Sarah asked first.

"Well it's not broken. Aaron Abbot can thank his lucky stars. It is only bruised, the doctor said that it might hurt for a few days but if I keep it wrapped it should be fine."

Alex gave her car keys to Sarah. "You'll have to drive, I don't think I will be able to drive with this hand." In fact she had a splitting headache and could hardly see out of her eyes.

In the car Alex was very quite and rested her head on the back of the seat. Her head hurt like hell, all she wanted to do was have a nice day with her friends until that prick of an Abbot came and ruined it, now she had a migraine.

Sarah cast a worried look at her and then looked in the review mirror at Kate.

Kate leaned over and placed a soft hand on Alex's shoulder. "Your okay hun? Is your hand hurting much?"

Alex kept her eyes closed and shook hear head. "Just have a slight headache." She lied because by now there was a marching band beating in her head.

"Why don't you rest for a while? I'll wake you when we're at home." Sarah suggested.

Alex smiled. "Thanks your guys are the best."

* * *

Alex woke up when they was near the Danvers Mansion. Her headache was not gone but bearable. Sarah parked the car next to Caleb's Mustang. The girls got out and colleted their shopping.

"I see all the boys are already here." Kate said pointing at the yellow Ducati and black Hummer.

"Well we would have been here hours ago if it was not for that asshole of an Abbot." Alex said and opened the front door. She could hear the boys in the entertainment room. Sarah walked in the room first followed by Kate and then Alex.

"Oh look who has decided to return to home?" Tyler said as the girls entered the room. All four boys were playing X-box.

Sarah and Kate rushed to their respective boyfriends and gave them a kiss.

Reid and Alex just looked into each others eyes knowing that they will share their kiss later.

Pogue was the first to notice the bandage on Alex's hand. "What happened to your hand Alex?"

All four boys attend was directed to Alex, first her hand then her face.

"Let's rather say who happened to her hand." Kate said.

" Alex?" Caleb said in a demanding tone, waiting for an answer from her.

"It was Aaron Abbot, okay." Alex said.

All four boys were immediately on their feet.

"I'm going to rib his head of." Reid said first.

"You can do that after I've killed him." Caleb said very angry.

"Let's go kill the bastard. Baby-boy get your keys." Pogue also added.

"If your macho men are looking for him, you might want to try the ER first." Sarah suggested.

"The ER?" Reid asked confused.

"Well you see, Alex hurt her hand when she punched Aaron and broke his nose." Kate explained.

"Alex what!" Caleb looked with disbelief at his sister, so Sarah took it upon herself to tell the whole story to them.

Afterward Tyler walked up to Alex gave her a kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug.

"You are my new hero." He said.

They all laughed and with everyone's attention turned to Alex and Tyler Reid mouthed the words "You're okay?" to Alex, she only nodded slightly.

"So what did your ladies bought today?" Pogue asked and looked at the bags on the floor.

"Oh look, Victoria Secrets." Reid joked.

Sarah smiled and winked at Kate, time for her plan to begin. "Yeh, you should see what Alex has bought." Kate said.

"I can't wait." Reid murmured. Alex heard it and blushed.

"What did you say?" Caleb asked.

"I said I can't wait for the girls to stop japing so that we can eat, I'm starving here."

"Why don't you guys eat so long? I'm just going to change." Alex said and before anyone could say a world she was out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Alex closed the door of her room and rested against it. Her head and her hand was throbbing so much that it made her nauseous. Taking out the painkillers that the doctor gave to her out of her handbag and stumbled to the bathroom to drink two of the pills.

She got dressed in an old track suite, was it any other night she would have made an effort to look at her best for Reid but not tonight.

With her one hand she undid her hair and sat down in front of the dresser and tried to comb the tangles free from her hair, but she was getting frustrated because her "good" hand was wrapped and throbbed at the moment.

There was a knock on the door and Alex groaned. She just wanted to have a little time for the meds to kick in.

"Come in." she said.

Caleb stuck his head around the door. "Hi hun."

"Hi." Alex said still trying to comb her hair.

Caleb walked up behind her and took the brush out of her hands with a _here let me help you_ he started to gently brush her hair.

"Stop mothering me!" Alex snapped and immediately felt bad about snapping at him.

Caleb stopped brushing her hair, resting his hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the mirror, Alex could see the hurt in his eye. She did not like to fight with her brother, fighting with their mother was bad enough for her.

"I'm sorry, Cal," Alex said resting her hand on top of his, "my head is killing me, I feel miserable and now I'm taking it out on you."

"It's okay sis." He started to comb her hair again.

Alex sat in silence and watched her brother comb her hair, _he will make a very good husband, one day_ she thought.

Caleb finished and dropped a kiss on the top of her head before leaning forward to place the brush on the dresser. "You don't have to join us, you know. If you rather want to rest, I'm sure the guys will understand."

"No its fine, just drank two pills, it will kick in soon." Alex got up and wrapped her arms around her brother's waist. Caleb pulled her closer and gave her a hug.

"So where is mother?" Alex asked.

"Believe it or not she decided that she wanted to visit her sister for awhile."

Alex was very relieved and with Caleb's arm around her shoulder they made their way down to the others.

* * *

"Hi, Alex." Sarah said when she saw them in the door and walked up to her to give her a hug.

"Hi, yourself. You all look quite comfortable." Alex said and looked at the lot in the room.

Pogue as laying in one of the large comfortable sofas with Kate in front of him, Tyler was sprawled out on the floor on his stomach with a pillow under his arms and Sarah and Caleb took the plush recliner where Sarah will be sitting comfortable on his lap.

"You will have to sit next to Reid." Sarah explained and walked to the recliner.

Alex's head snapped toward Reid who was sitting in the love seat with a grin on his handsome face.

"Okay." was the only thing she said and walked towards him.

"There is more than enough place for you here next to me as well my little Rose," Pogue joked and gasped when he was pumped in the ribs by Kate. Everybody laughed and Alex just smiled.

"Do you want a piece of pizza, Alex?" Kate asked.

"Not for me, thanks."

Caleb dimmed the lights, took his place on the recliner with Sarah on his lap and started the movie.

Reid stretched himself out on the sofa and placed his arm at the back of the sofa behind Alex's head. Dropping his hand only slightly, he buried his fingers in her hair and gently messaged the back of her neck. Alex had to bid the inside of her mouth to stop her from moaning and it was very hard for her not to lean closer to his warmth. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and hold her close to him.

Alex was not even concentrating on the moving, all that she was aware of was the warm fingers in her neck and that her head was not hurting any more. Before she knew it she was asleep her head dropped till it rested on Reid's shoulder.

During the movie Caleb noticed that Alex was asleep and offered to take her up, but Sarah said no, to let her sleep if he pick her up now that she might wake up. She passed a pillow so that Alex could sleep with her head on his lap.

Carefully, not to wake the sleeping girl, he pulled her down so that she was lying with her head on his lap. Making sure that the others attention was with the moving, he pushed the hair away from her face and rested his hand on her shoulder.

Sarah who was watching him out of the side of her eyes smiled and snuggled closer to Caleb, who wrapped his arms around her.

Reid was not even paying attention to the movie, the only thing that he was aware of was the angel sleeping on his lap. He hated the fact that she was hurt and he was not going to leave it there, Aaron was going to pay one way or another.

Playing with a piece of her hair he rested his head back against the sofa and closed eyes.

They were halfway through the third movie, when Caleb whispered asking Reid if he would mind taking Alex to her room as Sarah had fallen asleep on his lap and he couldn't move at the moment.

Reid slowly lifted Alex's head of his lap, got up and picked the sleeping girl up taking care not to hurt her hand.

Alex was not heavy but Reid huffed by the time he got up the stairs, it is not easy to carry a sleeping person up the stairs.

As he laid her down on her bed, Alex opened her eyes and smiled sleepy up at him. His breath caught in his throat as he looked in her eyes.

"Shh," Reid whispered and placed a kiss on her head, "go back to sleep.

"Stay." Alex begged in a little girl's voice,

"Aw Alex, you don't have an idea how much I want to, but Caleb is down stairs and he will kill me."

"Please, just hold me for a while. Please?"

Reid's heart twisted, how could he say no to her, he turned and went to close her bedroom door. When he turned back he noticed that Alex had moved up to make room for him next to her.

Making himself comfortable next to her he pulled her in his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder with her injured hand on his chest. Reid wrapped one arm around her waist and rested his other hand lightly on top of her injured hand.

"Does it hurt much?" He asked and lifted her hand to place a soft kiss on her fingers.

Alex yawned and said sleepy "Not now."

"Sleep now, my love." Reid said and placed a loving kiss on her head. "I love you." he whispered but Alex was already asleep and did not hear him.

For a long time he just held her like that being thankful to have her in his life. He slowly unwrapped his arm around her, placing a kiss on her soft lips he retired to one of the guest rooms that he usually used when he and Tyler will sleep over.

* * *

Everybody was already at the breakfast table the next morning when Alex joined them. Her hand was still a bit swollen and hurt a bit that morning and it was difficult to dress and wash her face not to mention comb her hair with one hand.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Pogue said noticing her first.

"Good morning, beast." Alex replied his greeting and took between Reid and Tyler before greeting the others.

"Morning Alex." Tyler said and as usual gave her peck on her cheek.

"How's the hand?" Caleb asked and started to fill a plate with food for her without asking.

With a "thanks" as she took the plate from him she said "Hurt a little this morning and is also swollen a bit."

Alex was overly aware of Reid sitting quietly next to her, as she took a glass of juice from Tyler who filled it for her also without asking if she wanted any, seemed like they all knew what she like to have for breakfast in the morning, not that it is strange or any thing, they did grow up together and she used to spend a lot of time at Tyler's when they were little, seeing that his mother was more a mother to Alex than her own.

"Umh, Reid," Alex said and looked at him, "would you mind just cutting my food in smaller bits, I'm having trouble eating such big pieces.

"Sure." he said, pushing his plate aside, taking hers and started to cut the food.

Alex smiled at him, placing both her hands on her lap and listen to the other talking. Making sure that no one watched she placed her good hand on Reid's knee and started to rub it suggestively. She could feel his body stiffened and she slowly worked her hand up the inside of his leg and back again, giving him a wicket smile when he placed her food in front of her.

Alex was suddenly nervous when she saw the look in his eyes. It read that he will get her back later when she least expect it.

"So my little Rose, would you like me to feed you." Pogue joked.

Alex glared at him, "Do you want me to punch you in the nose?"

Everyone laughed, except for Reid who only gave half a smile as he really felt like punching Pogue, he did not like the way he always teased Alex.

"Caleb, tell that twin of yours, that I'm only trying to be helpful." Pogue moaned at Caleb.

"Caleb, tell that friend of yours, that I'm not a baby who needs to be fed." Alex said back.

"Enough you two. You're making my head spin." Caleb laughed.

Alex stated to eat her food and was talking to Tyler and nearly dropped her fork when she felt Reid's hand on her knee. She looked side ways at him but he was talking to Caleb. Slowly he moved his hand up on the inside of her leg, stopping only inches from her heat, then he moved his hand down again rubbing her knee in such a sensual manner that his was very hard for Alex not to moan.

Sarah who was sitting across from Alex saw the flushed expression on her friend's faced, and wanted to corner her and get the truth out of her even if she had to tie her to the chair.

After breakfast Sarah told the boys that they can go and play games and that the girls will do the cleaning. She waited till they were all out of the kitchen before she turned to Kate and then looked at Alex. "Now, it is time for the truth." She said and they cornered Alex at the table where she was busy clearing it with one hand.

"What?" Alex asked as she looked up and saw her two friends looking at her.

"So what is going on between you and Reid Garwin?" Sarah asked and crossed her arms over her chest.

Alex almost dropped the plate in her hand. "W-what do y-you mean?" She started to stutter.

Kate took the plate out of her hand and pushed her down onto the chair.

"I've been watching the two of you since yesterday, and you had a very flushed face on table a little while ago and don't tell me that it is my imagination, Kate get that same expression when Pogue is rubbing her leg under table. So out with it!"

"Out with what?" Alex tried again, hoping to fool the girls.

"That Reid, is the boy that you've been dating." Kate added.

Alex dropped her head in hands and nodded, knowing that she will not be able to fool her two friends.

"Yes, but please you can not tell Caleb or Pogue, I will tell them myself." she begged.

"Fine we won't tell them, but then we want to know everything and I mean everything." Sarah said.

Alex started to tell them the whole story of how they started to date. Alex suddenly had a very bright idea seeing that they had bonded so well.

"Okay, I've told you everything, now I need the help of the two of you."

"We're listening." Kate said.

"I um. You know how you told me yesterday to take the first step, and seeing that my mother is away I wanted to spend some time alone with Reid. But my problem is Caleb and Pogue." Alex blushed and could not belief that she was that bold to what she wanted to do.

Sarah and Kate looked at each other and started to laugh as they knew exactly what Alex was talking about.

"Fine we will keep the boys busy till late tonight, but then we want details." Sarah declared.

"You're so evil. But okay." Alex sighed.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of they day the lot entertained themselves till it was time to get ready and leave. Reid and Tyler left early to go and change and told them that they will meet them all at Nicky's. Alex told Caleb that she was not in the mood to go out and that she was just going to relax and read a bid. She had a very difficult time keeping her face straight as she knew that Caleb will know if she was lying. Caleb just nod and gave her a kiss on her forehead before leaving.

Alex was very nervous, she had never tried to seduce someone before as she rushed to her room and placed candles all around the room, then she took a long hot bath in her favorite honey and milk bubble bath before putting on the lingerie she bought the previous day. Over that she wore a beautiful summer dress that zipped up at the back before blowing her hair dry. Luckily the swelling on her hand was down and she could use her hand again.

Alex took a deep breath before she reached for her phone and text Reid.

_**My house NOW!**_ And then she switched her phone off because she knew that he will phone and demand to know if something was wrong. Almost immediately there were a knock on the door and she knew that it was him, she also knew that he used to get him there so fast.

Taking a deep breath she opened the door.

"Alex! What the hell. Are you alright?" Reid pushed passed her and looked around trying to see if he could she why she would send him such a message that sounded like there was something wrong.

"I'm fine." she said confused and closed the door.

"Then why the hell did you send me such a frightening message. You scared me to hell."

"Oh. I, I just missed you and wanted to see you." She said walking towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her closer to him. "And I've missed you." Then he lowered his head and claimed her mouth with his pushing his tongue inside her mouth and kissed her passionately.

Gasping for air he pulled away from Alex. "Aw babe, you make it so difficult for me. I want you so much and we are standing in your foyer, and Caleb can walk in at any moment."

Alex looked up at him and shook her head. "No he wont'. We've got the place all to our self." Without saying another word she took his hand in hers and led him up the stairs only to stop in front of her bedroom.

"Before we go in I want you to know, that I've never done this before so bear with me. Reid, I love you so much and I want you to make love to me."

Reid was blown away about her declaration. How did it happen that an angel like this fell for a bastard like him?

Pulling her in his arms he bend his head and placed a kiss near her ear before he whispered as he did not trust his voice "And I love you Alexandra Rose Danvers."

Alex pulled away and looked into his blue eyes, tears welling up in her eyes. "Show me." She said and opened the door, leading him inside before closing the door behind them.

Reid walked in and stood still in the middle of the room, looking at all the candle that was lid, hearing the soft music playing and then turned to look at Alex who was standing against the door.

"Come here." He ordered softly. Alex pushed herself from the door and walked in his arms.

"I want you to know that you are the most important thing the world to me. I've never felt this way about any girl before." Reid said running his one hand over her shoulder down her arm and over her back resting on her hip, while his other hand pushed through her hair pulling her head back so that he could look in her eyes.

His chest tightened when read the love in her eyes and he knew that no word was needed to be said any more and bending his head he slowly started to kiss her, he wanted to night to last forever.

Alex ran her hand over his back and slipped her hand under his shirt and lightly scratched his back, hearing him groan she did it again and he pulled her closer to his body, at the same time pushing her backwards towards the bed.

Alex lifted the hem of his shirt and pulled it up, they broke the kiss so that she could take his shirt off. Alex looked at the exposed skin before her and even if she had seen him shirtless before he took her breath away now with the candle light washing over his hard sculpted body.

Shyly she lifted her hand and run it over his chest and down over the hard muscles of his abdomen, seeing the way his muscles tightened when her hand runs over it.

Reid pulled her closer for another earthmoving kiss, finding the zipper of her dress he slowly pulled it down. Pushing the dress first of her one shoulder trailing his mouth down her neck and over her shoulder, before pushing the dress of her other shoulder and did the same.

The dress fell to the floor and pooled around her feet, Alex automatically stepped out of it.

Reid pulled away and looked at her, running his eyes first over her face, down her breast clad in a back and pink bra, down her over tight flat tummy and even further down before looking in her eyes again.

"You are so beautiful." He said picking her up and placed her on the bed before lying down beside her.

Propping himself up on one arm he gently traced her face with one finger, over her jaw, down her neck, down over the swell of her breast and down over her tummy. Leaning over he did the same with his mouth and Alex gasped as his mouth trailed down between the valley of her breast and over her tummy, tangling her fingers in his hair and arched her back to get closer to him.

Reid slid his hand behind her and undid the clasp of her bra, taking it of he fling it over his shoulder. He looked up and kissed her gasping mouth pushing his tongue in her moth. He slowly ran his hand down and cupped her breast in his hand, brushing his thumb over the hard peak. Moving his mouth down her neck to her breast and took one hard nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on it.

Alex almost lost it right there and grabbed the covers of her bedding in her fists whimpering his name as he moved from one breast to the other.

Reid moved down leaving hot wet kisses over her tummy before kissing her heat through the lace of her panties, he then slowly pulled them down her legs, kissing all they way down her leg.

Alex couldn't wait, she wanted him now and he had way too much clothes on, as if he could read her mind he got up and removed his jeans and boxers, standing proudly before her.

Alex gasped as her eyes glided over his body, he was perfect in her eyes. Reaching a hand out to him she pulled him down to her again.

Reid positioned himself between her legs and kept most of his weight on his arms. Alex could feel his erection hard against her desire. "Reid please." She begged grinding her pelvis against his.

He hissed and grabbed hold of her hips, lifting them and with one swift thrust entered her.

Alex gasped and her eyes filled with tears as the pain ripped through her body. She felt him filling her, stretching her, making her part of him.

Reid stiffened and did not move when he saw the pain on her face, leaning over he placed kisses all over her face trying to distract her from the pain. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you? Should we stop?"

He wanted to withdraw but Alex dug her nails in his back hissing. "Don't you dare Reid Garwin. Just go slow okay."

Reid started to move slowly inside of her, thrusting in and out. His groans mixing with her moans, kissing her he darted his tongue in and out of her mouth in the same movement of his thrust.

He moved his hand down over her side and over her one leg before pulling it up and over his hips, thrusting harder.

Alex felt the coil inside of her winding up tighter and tighter, "Reid…. I…." she panted.

"That's my girl, just let it take you." He groaned biting and nibbling her neck thrusting one more time before he felt the climax shook her body and it took him to his own release groaning her name.

He collapsed on top of her both gasping for air both unable to move, Alex's arms and legs still wrapped around him.

When he was able to move again he lifted himself up on his arms and looked down at the girl beneath him.

"I love you so much." He said leaning down and gave her a long hot kiss.

"And I love you." Alex said breathing hard when he lifted his head at last.

Reid rolled of off her and immediately gathered her in his arms. Resting her head on his shoulder, Alex glided her hand up and down his hard chest while he played with a piece of her hair. For the longest time they just lied like that neither saying a word.

"Reid?" Alex said.

"Mmm" he said twirling a piece of hair around his finger.

"Uhm." She started again.

"What is it my love."

"You know we should tell Caleb sooner or later right?"

Reid lifted her head and looked in her eyes. "I know, but I go with later, I still want to live and make love to you for a while."

Alex propped herself up on her elbow and looked at him. "I go for sooner, I want everyone to know that I love you. And you don't have to worry about Caleb, my powers are stronger than his, even if he have daddy's share, I will protect you against him." She said giving him a wicket smile.

Reid was shocked at first and then he saw the tease in her eyes. "You little minx." He laughed and started to tickle her.

Alex screamed and tried to push him away but he was stronger than her, rolling over her he kept tickling her until she grabbed his head between her hands and attached his lips, the playfulness disappear and passion took over. Reid felt his body respond and kissed her back.

Soon the room was filled with their moans as they explored each other bodies with their hands and mouth and they climaxed together again.

* * *

Alex was lying on her stomach using Reid's arms as a pillow, her fingers entwined with his, the sheet only covering their lower bodies. Alex sighed.

"And that sigh?" Reid asked his fingers playing with hers.

"I'm just happy, that's all."

Leaning over her, Reid pushed her hair that was sprawled over her back aside and kissed her in her neck, pulling his arm out form under her, he started to kiss every spot on her back, along her spine pushing the sheet lower.

"So is this why Pogue keeps calling you Rosie." Reid said with a hint of jealousy in his voice while tracing the purple rose tattoo on her lower hip with his finger.

"What?"

"The tattoo, Alex!"

Alex started to giggle when she heard the frustration in his voice. "Oh that. Nobody knows I have it. That was my father's favorite rose, that also why my middle name is Rose and no Mr Garwin that is not the reason why Pogue calls me Rosie. You know he's been teasing me like that since we've been little."

"Well I think its damn sexy." He said leaning down and kissed the tattoo.

Alex was beginning to feel sleepy and tried to hide a yawn but Reid saw it.

"I have to go." He said and started to get up but Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Sitting down on the side of the bed, Alex got on her knees and sat behind him, trailing her hands over his chest and down over the hard muscle of his stomach trailing further down before Reid groaned and grabbed her wondering hands.

"Do you have to go?" She pouted,

"I have to and you know why?" he said and started to get dressed.

"Fine but I don't want you to use to get back to the dorms, take my car." Alex said holding the sheet in front of her.

Reid laughed softly. "Oh and how are you going to explain to Caleb why your car in not parked in the garage."

"Fine, hand me my robe please" She said pointing to her robe hanging over the chair of the dresser.

Alex extended her hand to take the garment from him not before he place a kiss on her extended hand.

Slowly she dropped the sheet and pulled her arms through the robe. Reid's eyes immediately went to her bare breasts. Alex saw the look in his eyes and slowly got up of the bed before pulling the edges of the robe together.

"You sure know how to make a man suffer." Reid groaned.

Alex just laughed and walked in his arms before kissing him. Reid broke the kiss and nuzzled her neck before he started to chuckle softly.

"What?" Alex asked.

"Let's just say that you might want to wear something with a high collar tomorrow." with that he claimed her mouth again.

Leaving her standing breathless she saw his eyes went black and soon she was left standing alone in her room.

Shaking her head she walked around the room blowing out all the candles and putting of the music before she got dressed in her pj's. Yawing she got into bed, her body aching, but in a good way. Alex smiled as she thought about her time with Reid and she was glad that she waited for someone that she really loved before sleeping with some random guy.

Alex was just dowsing off when her phone buzzed, it was a message from Reid.

_**Thank you for tonight. Love you and sweet dreams.**_

_**Love you 2. Miss u already.**_ Alex text back.

With that she fell asleep with a smile on her face, unaware of Caleb and returning some time later and Caleb checking on her before returning to his own room and Sarah.


	10. Chapter 10

When Alex woke up the next morning she had no idea what time it was all she knew was that her body ached, it felt like she had run a marathon. She gave a groan of pure pleasure when she smelled coffee. Slowly she opened her eyes only to look in two pairs of eyes staring back at her giggling.

Sitting up straight she took the coffee that Sarah was holding out to her. Alex took a sip and groaned with pure delight.

"What?" she asked frowning at the two girls standing in front of her bed.

Alex pushed her hair aside just as Sarah opened her mouth to say something, but closed her mouth when she saw the marks in her friend's neck.

"Well, I'd said you're night was quite eventful." She pointed at the marks.

Kate saw it as well and looked at Sarah and they both started to giggle jumping on the bed with Alex.

"Tell us everything. How was it? How was he?" came the questions from both Kate and Sarah.

"It was amazing, Reid was amazing." She blushed.

"Is he… how should I put it? Well equipped?" Kate asked and Alex blushed even more.

"Kate!"

"Well is he?" Sarah came to her friend's defense.

"Yes and some." Alex said swinging a pillow at Sarah's head. She screamed and swinging a pillow at Alex as well soon the girls was laughing and screaming as they hit each other with pillows.

Suddenly Alex's bedroom door opened with Caleb and Pogue standing in the doorway.

"Oh looky, a pillow fight." Pogue said.

Alex screamed and with one hand pulled the covers of her bed up to her chin while with the other she pointed at the two boys.

"Caleb William Danvers and Pogue Nicholas Parry, Get OUT of MY room!"

"Aw Rosie, it's not like I haven't seen you in your pajamas before. All thought those pj's is so little you could have gone without them, and in that case it's not like I haven't seen you naked before as well." He teased.

"Nicholas! We were babies then, now are different. Now! Get! Out!"

Caleb was laughing so much that he could not move. Sarah and Kate got off the bed and pushed their respective boyfriends out of the room with a "see you down stairs" they closed the door behind them.

* * *

After a refreshing shower Alex got dress in a pair of black jeans and black polo neck shirt making sure that the marks were hidden. She headed downstairs to where she heard the rest and just pasted the study when someone grabbed her and pulled her inside, pushing her against the wall.

"Hello, beautiful. Did you miss me?" Reid asked with his cocky-self grin.

"Well not exactly." Alex teased.

"What!" he stared at her in disbelief.

"Maybe you should refresh my memory on why I should miss you?" she teased further wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer.

Reid glared at her and then dipped his head to capture her teasing mouth with his. Pushing his tongue in her mouth and played with hers, while his hands traveled down to her backside pulling her closer to him. Alex moaned when she felt him hard against her.

"What the hell is going on here?" came a demanding voice form the doorway.

Caleb was standing in the door with his arms folded over his chest and he was angry as hell.

Reid and Alex jumped away from each other looking like they were caught with their hands in the cookie jar.

"Caleb, I can explain -." Alex started

"I can see what is going on, you" and he pointed at Reid "are taking advantage of my sister and that I will not allow." He said walking towards the blond boy who walked backwards away from Caleb.

"Caleb, it is not like that. I, I love Alex." Reid said.

"Ha," Caleb snorted "you are incapable to love anybody but yourself. You just use girls to get them in bed with you and now you are doing the same to Alex."

"That is not true." Reid lost and temper and stormed Caleb.

"ENOUGH!" came the demand, both boys went flying in the opposite direction of each other being pinned to the wall.

Alex stood in the middle of the room her eyes pitch black and her arms extend away form her body. Tyler who just walked by the room saw what happened and run to the other room to get Pogue to come and help.

"I will not have you fight over me." Alex said.

"Alex please. I can't breathe, let me down." Caleb said breathing very hard.

"Yes Alex, listen to Caleb." Came it from Reid who was breathing just as hard. It felt like he was being pushed right into the wall.

"No! You will listen to me first. I love the both of you, and you!" she looked at Caleb "will have to learn to deal with it. And you," She looked at Reid" will h-" but she was cut of with Pogue who rushed in the room.

"Alex. What the hell are you doing? Let Caleb and Reid down." He demanded walking towards her.

"Get lost Parry." Came it from a very angry Alex and she moved her eyes towards him and he was fling backwards.

"You will all learn to deal with it or I WILL leave." With that she closed her eyes and dropped her arms, both boys came crushing to the floor, and Alex ran out of the room pushing Tyler away who stood stocked in the doorway.

Alex grabbed her car keys and speeded out of the estate, tears streaming down her pace. She drove to the only place that she felt save and in control, but she never made it.

* * *

In the study three boys was getting up slowly groaning. Before anybody could say a word Caleb launched for Reid, but Pogue was faster and grabbed hold of his friend's arm and hold him back.

"What the hell Caleb."

"Let go of me, Pogue. I want to rip his head of." Caleb struggled against his friend.

"Caleb. What is going on?" Pogue demanded and looked at Reid who now stood very far away from Caleb, behind Tyler and the girls who just stormed into the room.

"I found him feeling up Alex." Caleb spat out, and Reid's head snapped up angrily.

"You, what!" came is from Pogue and Tyler simultaneous.

"I did not! I was kissing my girlfriend." Reid explained.

"You, what!" came it again from Pogue and Tyler.

"Do the two of you have a hearing problem?" Sarah asked and walked towards Caleb. "Honey," she said standing in front of him placing her hand on his chest. "can't you see that he really cares about Alex?"

Caleb looked down at his girlfriend and then to Reid, wondering why she was taking his part. He just wanted to answer when his phone rang, wanting to ignore it Sarah told him to answer it as it might be Alex.

Everyone's attention was on Caleb and they saw his face ashen as he listened to the person on the other side of the phone. Slowly he let the phone dropped away from his ear and looked first at Pogue and then at Sarah.

"It was the hospital. Alex was in an accident and they said that I need to get there as soon as possible."

Reid was not even listening further and started to rush towards Tyler's Hummer, all he knew was that Alex was hurt and he needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

Sarah drove with Caleb in his car, while the rest followed in the Hummer with Tyler.


	11. Chapter 11

At the hospital Caleb immediately rushed to the Emergency Room. "Alexandra Danvers! Where is she?" he demanded.

"And you are?" the nursed asked with the brows pulled together.

"Caleb Danvers, her brother."

"Mr Danvers." Came it from the Doctor who just entered the room wearing his scrubs.

"Yes". Caleb turned to him.

"My name is Doctor Carver, your sister was in a car accident we are currently stabilizing her so that we can operate to stop the internal bleeding and to see what damaged was caused in the accident. Mr Danvers, yours sister has lost a lot of blood and needs a blood transfusion but we don't have her blood type in the blood bank, she has a very rare blood type." The doctor explained.

"We have the same type, you can take mine." Caleb said and walked with the doctor to draw some blood.

The rest was all waiting in the waiting room. Sarah, Kate and Pogue was sitting in the uncomfortable white chairs. Tyler stood in front of the window, while Reid walked up and down like an angry lion caged in.

"Care to tell me how long you and Alex have been seeing each other behind Caleb's back?" Pogue asked.

Reid stopped and looked him straight in the eyes then started to pace again. "Five months." was his only reply.

Pogue wanted to say something when Sarah jumped up and glared at all of them.

"Why is it such a big deal huh? Why can't you see that it makes Alex happy? I haven't seen her this happy in a… well since I've know her. Why is hard to belief that Reid can love her?" she ranted on defending her friend who was lying in the hospital somewhere, oblivious to Caleb who stood perfectly still in the doorway.

Tyler was the first to notice him, "Caleb?" he asked.

"She is in the OR at the moment, they are trying to stop the internal bleeding and to see what damages there are as well."

Sarah walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Caleb pulled her close and buried his face in her hair.

Silence fell over the friend again only this time Reid had stopped pacing and was now standing in front of the window with his back to Caleb he did not want to look at his face who was clearly showing hate towards him.

After what felt like hours the doctor finally came in the waiting room. Caleb stood up and walked toward the doctor.

"We've stopped the internal bleeding, we've also had to fix a ruptured spleen. Then she has some broken ribs and a few minor cuts and bruises. She is stable but critical."

"Can we see her?" Caleb asked.

"Yes, but I have to warn you, she is currently in a coma."

Caleb heard a gasp and then someone starting to cry, turning slightly he saw that it was Sara and Kate.

"Don't worry it is her body's way of healing itself. The nurse will show you to her room." The doctor said and left the room.

Everybody followed the nurse except for Reid who stood like a statue in front of the window staring at nothing.

Tyler turned and saw his friend standing in front of the window and his heart went out to him.

"Reid?" Tyler said and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Reid turned his head slightly to look at Tyler and then turned his head back to the window. "Go on baby boy. I don't think that Caleb will let me near her anyway."

Tyler squeezed Reid's shoulder and left the room, leaving Reid alone with his thoughts. Turning way from the window he went to sit on one of the chairs resting his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

How long he sat like that he did not know, until he heard his name being called. Opening his eyes he saw Tyler standing in front of him.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Still the same." Tyler said. "Caleb took Sarah to pack a bag for Alex and Pogue took Kate to his place to get some rest. I told Caleb that I will stay with Alex and call him as soon as there is a change," Looking down at his feet and up again he continued. "but I think that you'd rather want to be with her."

Reid just looked at his best friend and without a word he followed Tyler to Alex's room.

"I will be right out side the door if you need me." Tyler said and gave Reid's shoulder a squeeze for luck.

* * *

Reid walked into the room, it was as quite as the grave the only thing that he heard was the monotonous beep of the machines next to the bed. His throat tightened when he saw Alex lying there pale and helpless with pipes connecting to the machines. For a long while he just stood there looking at her pale face.

Then he slowly moved closer till he was standing next to the bed. He tool her hand in his and was shocked at how cold was. He looked at her beautiful face and traced his hand over her cheek.

"Oh Alex." He said, tears welling up in his eyes.

Pushing back a lock of hair behind her ear, he gave a sad smile and when he saw the marks he had left in her neck.

Pulling a chair closer to the bed he sat down and took her hand again.

"Alex, please don't leave me." He murmured and kissed her cold fingers.

"I need you babe, I can't live without you." He wrapped her hand in both his and dropped his head so that it rested on their joint hands

"I need you to fight, Alex. I need you to fight not only for me, but for Caleb as well. We wont' survive without you." Tears starting to run down his face.

"I love you Alex." He said and dropped his head on the bed his shoulders shaking as he silently cried, oblivious of Caleb who stood in the door and heard every word he said to Alex.

Caleb walked towards the bed, tears in his own eyes, feeling both sorry and guilty. Realizing that he might have been wrong about Reid, maybe all that Reid needed to pull his act together was someone like Alex.

Reid lifted his head when he heard someone at the bed. He saw Caleb and let go of Alex's hand.

"I know. You don't want me here. I will go now." He said and stood up walking past Caleb.

Caleb grabbed hold of his shoulder and his next words shocked Reid. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Sorry for the things I said about you. Fuck Reid, she's my sister and I'll do anything in my power to protect her from any pain, but look now." He waved his hands towards the bed. "Look what pain I've caused."

Caleb pushed Reid back towards the chair and walked around the bed. Placing his hand on top of Alex's head he bend his head and place a soft kiss on Alex's forehead, right on top of the bandage that was there. What nobody saw was that his eyes were pitch black and that he actually healed the cut.

Looking up he looked straight at Reid who never took his eyes of Alex.

"You know I always though that if Alex was every going to fall for one of you guys, that it would likely be have been Pogue, you know how they always tease each other since they were little" Caleb said never taking his hand of Alex's head still looking straight at Reid.

"Never in my wildest dreams did I think for one minute that she would fell for you, with your reputation."

Reid opened his mouth to say something but Caleb held up his and silencing him. "Let me finish. Sarah pointed out a few fact and made me see just how hard headed I'm actually is when it comes to Alex. She pointed out that you've used much less the past few months and that you've actually pulled your act together. It is because of Alex, right?"

"Yes, Caleb I truly do love her. I never felt this way about any girl before."

Caleb sighed, running his hand over his face. "Fine. But I'm warning you. Hurt her and I will not hesitate to kill you." He warned the boy on the other side of the bed.

Turning to Alex he bends his head and whispered close to her ear. "Did you hear that sis. Now I need you to fight for me, for Reid, for everyone, please sis." He begged a single tear running down his cheek.


	12. Chapter 12

It was day three and there was still not change to Alex's condition. Not wanting to leave her alone when she wakes up, Reid and Caleb made turns to sit with her.

It was Reid's turn to sit with her, her hand wrapped in his while he was reading a magazine.

Suddenly he felt a twist in his hand, looking down at their joint hands he saw Alex's fingers moving. Dropping the magazine he jumped up and leaned over her.

"Alex? Babe?" he asked cautiously.

Alex slowly opened her eyes, not sure where she was and the first thing she saw was a pair of worried blue eyes.

"Oh babe." Reid leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her forehead before he left to call one of the nurses.

* * *

Here they were all sitting in the waiting room again waiting for the doctor to finish his examination on Alex. Nobody said a word, each busy with their own thoughts.

"Mr Danvers?" came it form the door and Caleb stood up and walked towards the doctor.

The doctor smiled at the young man in front of him. "Don't look so grim, your sister will make a full recovery. I'm not going to lie to you. It's going to be painful and slow but with all of your support she will be fine."

"How long will she have to stay here?" Caleb asked the doctor, he wanted her home so that he could heal her there. He could not do it at the hospital because there will be questions asked.

"I want to monitor her for a few more days, then she can go."

Caleb extended his hand towards the doctor and shake the hand of the man who saved his sisters life. "Thank you so much"

The doctor smiled "I was only doing my job. Why don't you all go home and get some rest. Miss Danvers is sleeping now and will only wake up tomorrow." With that he left the room.

* * *

A few days later Reid decided to skip school, it was anyway the last day before their week break and Tyler said that he would cover for him. He already told Caleb that he was going to the hospital. He and Caleb has grown closer to each other since the incident, not as close as he and Tyler was, but they both wanted the same thing, for Alex to be happy.

Reid opened the door softly and looked inside, Alex's eyes was closed and she looked peaceful sleeping. Quietly he stepped inside the room and walked towards the bed. For a long time he just stood there looking at his girlfriend's beautiful face. Leaning forward he place a soft kiss on her lips

Alex opened her eyes and looked into his blue ones.

Reid smiled for the first time in days, "Hello beautiful." he said brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"Hi." She whispered, closing her eyes and took a breath, before opening her eyes again.

Reid sat down next to her and took her hand in his. He looked around the room at all the flowers. There was one from Caleb, one from Sarah, one from Pogue and Kate, one from Tyler and even one from the school.

He did not buy her any flowers, told her that they just die in the end. In place he bought her a white gold necklace with a diamond incrusted pendent in the shape of a key, telling her that it was the key to his heart and that she now owns it.

"This room is starting to look like a flow shop." Reid joked.

Alex only smiled and gripped his hand, it hurt like hell to breath and even more so to talk.

"So I hear that you can go home today, want me to take you home, babe?"

Alex shook her head, "Caleb is taking me." She whispered taking shallow breaths.

"Oh okay." Was the only thing he said.

Alex gripped his hand again, taking a breath then asked. "Will you be at the house?"

"Of cause, sweetheart." Reid said hand gave her hand a kiss. He was trying very hard to be strong. He could not stand the fact the Alex was in so much pain. Each night he ranted on to Tyler telling him how helpless he felt.

Alex closed her eyes and whispered. "Love you."

"Love you to, my angel." Alex heard Reid said before she drifted to sleep.

* * *

Alex was on her way home, sitting in the car next to Caleb. Sitting alone was painful but that was to be expected with four broken ribs and a ruptured spleen.

She stared out the window, it was quite between the two twins, neither had talked about what had happened the night of the accident.

Alex could not take the silence any more and tears started to stream down her face. Caleb saw it but misinterpret for her being in pain.

Before he could say anything Alex spoke. "I'm sorry." She sobbed.

Caleb was confused and slowly pulled the car of the road and turned towards her.

"Sorry about what, hun?"

Alex kept her head turned away while the tears kept running down her face.

"Alex look at me? Sorry about what?" Caleb asked again turning her face to him.

"Sorry that I did not tell you about Reid." Alex said taking shallow breaths trying to calm herself.

"Oh sis, its okay. Reid and I had a heart to heart. He knows where he stands with me. As long as you are happy, I'm happy." Caleb explained while he dried he tears with his handkerchief

"Are, are you sure." She hic-up, holding her hand over her ribs.

Caleb pushed her hair behind her ear and hold her head between his hands.

"I love you sis and I want you to be happy." He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you too Ca. Now if you will just heal these damn ribs then I will truly be happy."

Caleb smiled to her and turned back. Starting the car he said. "I will as soon as we are home."

Alex winched as the care pulled on the road.

"Sorry" Caleb said putting a hand on her arm.

Alex just smiled and leaned back against the seat. She must have dozed of because when she opened her eyes they where in front of their house.

Before Caleb could open the door for Alex, Reid was already there opening the door for her. He wanted to say something but then he saw with what tenderness Reid was helping Alex out of the car and then gently lifting her in his arms before he carried her in the house.

Caleb felt a pair of arms around his waist and looked down at the blond girl next to him and pulled her closer.

"I never though I would see that side of him. It's only love that can make a jack-ass like Reid act like that."

Caleb just smiled and gave her a kiss on the head before going into the house.


	13. Chapter 13

Reid was waiting for Caleb and Alex to return from the hospital and nearly ran out of the house when he heard the car pull up to the front door.

He opened the door for Alex with a smile on his face before he gently helped her out of the car.

"Mi Lady your Knight is here to escort you." He joked and Alex laughed but immediately grabbed hold of her ribs.

"Fuck babe, I'm sorry. I-" Reid started by Alex placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"It is okay. Now will you just help inside, I don't want to stand here all day."

Reid carefully picked Alex up bridal style and carried her in the house. Alex sighted and wrapped her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder. How she have miss being in his arms.

"My Rose has returned home." Pogue said as Reid laid Alex down on her bed.

"I've missed you to, Nicky." Alex joked back and saw that all of them were now standing in her room.

Looking at Caleb she said to him, "Ca, I've decided that I don't want you to heal my ribs for me, I wa-"

"But Alex, you really don't want to walk with broken ribs if I can heal them." He interrupted her.

"If you will let me finish, I want Tyler to do it." Silence fell in the room everybody looking from Alex to Tyler who just stood there with his mouth going open and close like a fish out of water.

"What!" came it from both Caleb and Reid.

"Al-Alex. I, I don't understand." Tyler stuttered and blushed red.

"Ty, I want you to do it because Reid and Caleb have already used to much and well if I ask Nicky over there to do it Reid will probably kill him for touching me, so that only leave you baby boy."

Tyler looked at his best friend for help but Reid just shook his head, in a way he understood how Alex felt even though he wanted to be the one who heal her, but he was glad she asked Tyler and she was right he will kill Pogue for touching her. Fuck he never was the jealous type and look now at him, he was turning into Caleb.

"It is fine baby boy, I know you can do it." He said to Tyler and smiled. Tyler looked at Caleb who gave him a nod of approval.

Caleb pushed Sarah, Kate and Pogue out of the room sensing that Alex did not want an audience while Tyler was healing her.

Reid got up to but Alex grabbed his hand and held him back. "Will you stay please?" she asked him softly.

"Of cause babe."

Tyler walked towards the bed and sat down next to Alex while Reid sat down on her other side taking her hand in his. Tyler lifted his hand and placed it carefully on Alex's ribs and she could feel the power running through her as she felt her ribs being healed. Never taking her eyes of the youngest she looked in his now black eyes as he traced his hand over her healing her completely.

After what seemed like for ages he lifted his hand and his eyes bled back to is normal blue. Alex smiled and sat up testing to see if there was any pain but there was none, then wrapped her arms around Tyler's neck and gave him a kiss on his lips and a hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, Ty." She said giving him another kiss, Tyler just blushed again and laughed.

"Hey jealous boyfriend over here." Reid said laughing as he saw his friend's embarrassment, wrapping his arm around Alex pulling her towards him.

Alex laughed and turned towards him and her laughter caught in her throat when she saw the passion in his eyes. She wanted to kiss him so bad and leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips, Reid groaned and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

Tyler just shook his head and with "I think I leave you guys alone," left the room

Alex moaned as Reid slowly pushed her back on the bed as he ran his tongue over her bottom lips begging for entrance which she gladly gave. Alex wrapped her arms round his neck pulling him closer and gasped as her left her mouth and kiss down her jaw to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

Breaking the kiss he leaned back against the bed and pulled her in his arms while she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you." Alex sighed.

"I love you too, babe." Reid said playing with her hair.

"I know that you are healed and everything, but you just got out of hospital and had major surgery, why don't you rest for a while." Reid suggested.

"Only if you will stay with me?"

"Sure, if that is what you want?"

"That is what I want." Alex said as she looked in his blue eyes.

Reid shifted until he was laying on the pillows and pulled Alex in his arms again. He was so tired and gave a yawn.

"When was the last time you had a decent night's sleep?" Alex asked and tilted her head to look at him.

Reid looked down at his beautiful girlfriend and lifted his head to give her a quick kiss before answering. "The night we made love."

"Then my love, it is time for both of us to have a little nap." Alex said and rolled over on her side so that she was lying with her back to Reid. He rolled onto his side as well and pulled her closer and closing his eyes.

That is how Caleb found them when he walked in the room a while later. He stood in the door with a smile on his face as he looked at the two of them sleeping, hearing the soft sound of Alex's breathing and the light snores coming from Reid.

* * *

When Alex opened her eyes she was for a moment confused to where she was, glancing over to the clock on the bedside table she saw that is was five o'clock, she had slept through the entire day. Rolling onto her back she stretched her sore muscles and gasped when she saw a very sleeping Reid next to her.

He must have removed his shirt and jeans during the night, because now he was only dressed in a pair of black silk boxers. Alex rolled over again so that she was on her side just watching him sleep. He was lying on his stomach, clutching the pillow in his arms.

Alex suddenly had the urge to see how far she would get before he will wake up. Leaning forward she kissed him in his ear. Reid moaned and shifted slightly but slept further. Suppressing a giggle she went further with her assault.

She started to kiss him first over his shoulders and then along his spine, while she slipped her hand between his body and the bed moving it down his abs, Reid groaned and she stop, lifting her head and listened for a second to see what he did next, but he slept further.

Moving to his neck, she gently bit down before running her tongue over the spot while she tried to move her hand further down.

All of a sudden a hand grabbed her wandering hand and a very sleepy husky voice said "Miss Danvers, I hope you know that if you start something you better finish it."

With that she was rolled over so fast and Reid was lying on top of her supporting his weight on his arms. Alex laughed as she looked up at his still sleepy eyes and reached up to push his hair away from his eyes.

Reid leaned down and captured her mouth with his, pushing his tongue in her mouth running it over hers. Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. Alex moved her foot over his leg before wrapping it around his waist pulling him even closer to her body.

Breaking the kiss both panted for breath, Reid quickly glanced at the clock then down at Alex again.

"Babe is there a reason you're waking me at five in the morning?"

Alex laughed and used momentum to roll them both over and she was now straddling him. Throwing her hair back, she leaned down to his ear and took his earlobe between her teeth and gently bite down. Reid hissed and run his hands down her back before grabbing hold of her bottom pulling her down on his now hard body.

Alex decided to tease him a bit and lifted her head only a few inches before whispering. "Do you know what I want?" she could feel him shiver as her breath brushed over his ear.

"No?" he said in a hoarse voice.

Alex sat up and moved her fingers over his chest down his abs and she could feel the muscle move under her fingers and his breathing become shallower.

Smiling wickedly she got up off him and the bed and moved towards the shower. "A nice long hot shower."

She almost burst out of laughter when she was the shock in his eyes. "Care to join me?"

"Hell yes." Reid said and jumped up and rushed after her in the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Alex turned and look straight at him never taking her eyes of him while removing her cloths. She saw his eyes darkened, turning slowly she turned on the shower before stepping into the stall with Reid right behind her.

Closing the glass door he turned and pulled her in his arms immediately and attacked her lips. Alex moaned and walked closer to him moving her hands over his back and up again before tangling her fingers in his hair pushing his mouth closer. She could not bear to have a space between them, any closer and he had to be inside of her.

Reid walked her backwards a few steps till her back hit the wall before leaving her lips and moved down her neck. Alex arched her neck back giving him better access, neither taking care of the water beating down on them. She moaned as he gently nipped at a sensitive spot in her neck.

"I want you so much right now." He said while kissing further down and Alex moaned loud when he took one hard nipple in his mouth and twisted his tongue over it. Alex grabbed his head and pulled him up gasping for breath

"Make love to me now." She said before crushing her lips to his again.

Reid groaned and moved his hands over her back and down over her buttocks before lifting her up, Alex wrapped her legs around his waist and both gasped when he entered her with one swift movement. She was so warm and tight around him that he almost lost it right there.

Reid started to thrust very slowly in her, leaning forward he kissed her capturing her soft moans in his mouth. Alex arched her back and let out a loud moan when he hit the correct spot inside of her. She could feel the climax approaching in the pit of her stomach and she knew that he was also close as his thrusts became harder and faster.

"I'm so close baby," he groaned and trusted, once, twice and a third time in her and heard her moan his name as he felt her muscles tighten around him and pulled him to his own powerful climax.

Alex slowly unwrapped her legs around his waist and he lowered her till her feet hit the ground. Alex's legs felt like jelly and if he was not holding her she would have fallen down.

Reid rested his head against hers before lifting it and wrapping both his hands around her face. Bending his head he gave her the most tender kiss that brought tears in her eyes.

"I love you so much." Alex said

Reid pushed her soaked hair away and looked into her eyes, "And I love you too."

Alex turned and grabbed the body wash and sponge, pouring a bit of the body wash on the sponge she put it down and started to wash Reid's body. He groaned and closed his eyes while her hands moved over every inch of his body.

When she was finished he took the sponge out of her hands and did the same moving his hand over her body never taking his eyes of her.

By the time he as was finished he was so turned on and wanted to grab her right there and then. Turning the water of his opened the shower door pulling her out of the shower before bending and picking her up and walked to her bed, neither worried about the fact that both was still soaking wet from the shower.

He was going to make slow tender love to her, he was going to show her just how much he loved her.

* * *

It was quite some time later when the two lovers emerged from her room all showered (again) and dress before moving down stairs towards the kitchen, both starving.

"Hallo ladies," Reid greeted everyone in the kitchen with his usual cocky self "I'm starving, what's for breakfast?" he asked and sat down at the table. The rest just rolled their eyes at him.

Alex laughed and gave Caleb as kiss on the cheek before taking her usual spot between Reid and Tyler. And as usual Tyler leaned forward and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, what about me? Don't I get a kiss as well?" Pogue asked and pouted.

"Oh okay if you insist." Reid said and winked at Alex before he got up, walked around the table and gave Pogue a kiss on his lips.

First there was a total silence around the table everyone shock about what just happened. Then total chaos as they all burst out of laugher (Except for Pogue was still in shock).

"What the hell, dude?" he asked furious.

"What?" Reid asked innocently "You asked for a kiss and I obliged."

"I meant Alex, your dimwit."

"It okay Nicky." Alex said and blew him a kiss.

Reid just grinned and placed his arm around the back of her chair playing with the hair in her neck.

"Why are you anyway so fucking, chirpy this morning?" Pogue asked still a bit upset.

Reid swallowed some juice first before he answered. "I don't kiss and tell."

Tyler choked and Alex patted him on his back. "That is a first." He said when he could talk.

"Bite you tongue heathen." Reid told him.

Alex smiled and looked at everyone around the table, never in her live was she as happy as now, everyone she loved was around her and she could never asked for anything more.

The rest of the day was just as much fun the and later that night they all went to Nicky's where the girls challenged the boys in pool and wonder above wonder they won (with a little help from Alex).


	14. Chapter 14

The week went by so fast and it was Monday again and they were back at school, because Alex's car was written off she had to drive with Caleb which also frustrated her a bit because she could not go to the rink whenever she wanted even though Caleb told her that she could take his car anytime she wanted.

Everyone at school now knew that Reid and Alex was a couple now, which was quite a shock for the school. It was a combination that they never expected to hook up together. The brightest girl and the bad boy.

Time flew and it was near the end of the school year, Alex even got Reid as far to study for each and every one of his exams, by promising him "treats" in exchange which he gladly excepted.

Caleb bought Alex a new car and everyone was jealous about the car, Alex was ecstatic as she walked around her brand new 2008 Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren Roadster **(A/N see link on my profile for a picture of the car)**.

* * *

It was the day before graduation and Reid was nervous as hell as he entered the rink, looking at the girl in the middle of the rink, dèjá vu running over him as he moved down putting on his skates and moved onto the ice towards her.

Alex turned around when she heard him on the ice and smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his body.

"Where have you been?" she asked as they started to move on the ice.

"I, oh, I had to talk to Caleb about something." He said vaguely.

"About?" Alex asked and Reid spun her around before pulling her very closed to him.

"I wanted to asked him something."

Alex pushed away from him a bit so that she could look in his eyes. He was up to something and she was going to find out.

"Reid?" she asked as she saw his face he was looking every where except at her face as if he was struggling within himself.

"Alex, I, I, fuck this is difficult." He murmured to himself.

"Honey, what is it?" Alex asked and moving her hand over the side of his face.

Reid grabbed her hand and placed a swift kiss on it. Still holding it he looked in her eyes and suddenly he was very calm he knew he was doing the right thing.

"Alex, you know I love you right." Started and wait till she nod, "but I want you to know that you are my life now, you make me complete and I never wanted to be incomplete again. With you I'm a better person."

Alex was confused, yet scared. Reid was never a deep person and now he was saying all these things to her.

"Reid?"

Letting go of her hand he put his hand in his pocket searching for something, then he went down on one knee right in the middle of the ice neither of them seeing the rest of the group moving closer to the rink. Caleb knew what Reid was going to do tonight and wanted to be there when he did it.

"Alex I love you and I promise you now that I will always love you and cherries you and be there for you," he looked into her now tears filled eyes. "Alexandra Rose Danvers, will you marry me?"

Tears were now running down her face as she looked down at the blond boy on his knee before her.

"Yes, yes. I will marry you. I love you so much." Reid smiled got up and placed the ring on her ring finger before he pulled her closer and kissed her passionately.

Suddenly all of their friend was around them on the ice and congratulated them. Caleb wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her closer and whispered in her ear. "Happy?"

Alex looked into her brothers brown eyes and said "Happy."


	15. Epilogue

_Five years later_

"Alexander Rose Garwin! Have you totally lost you mind." Reid asked his wife as he walked down towards the ice rink.

"What?" she asked innocently as she knew why he was upset, hell Caleb was probably right on his tail and right there he was coming trough the doors walking very fast down towards them.

_He looked tired_ Alex though to her herself. It was not easy raising the twins, a boy named Dylan and a girl named Abigail, but he was a devoted father and husband to Sarah.

"Don't you what me." Reid said as he walked onto the ice carefully not to fall as he was not wearing skates. "You get of the ice now."

"Yes Alex, listen to Reid." Caleb said now standing next to the rink himself.

Alex stopped and placing her hands on her hips as she looked at the two men she loved most in the world.

Reid was now standing right in front of her, his eyes moving over his beautiful wife. Roaming his eyes over her face down to her full breast till it rested on her round tummy with their first born.

"Reid Garwin and Caleb William Danvers. I'm pregnant not terminally ill." She scold the two of them.

"I know love, but remember that your balance is also not what it used to be." He said and true to his words Alex almost lost her footing and grabbed hold of him.

Reid wrapped his arm around her and the slowly walked to the exit where Caleb stood and helped her of the ice and helping her to sit on one of the benches. Kneeling before her he took her skates off and put her shoes back on.

"Oh I hate this." She said pouting.

Reid laughed and went to sit next to her before pulling her closer and wrapped his arms around her till he could rest his hand on her round belly. Alex smiled and placed her hand over his.

"We know sweetie." Caleb said and sat down next to her. "Only a few more months and then you can skate as much as you want."

"Yes honey. If you promise to stay of the ice for the next three months I promise that I will look after the baby every weekend and then you can skate as much as you heart desire." Reid also added.

Alex looked from her husband to her brother and back to her husband again. "Oh alright you win. Now can we go, I want to go say hello to my niece and nephew."

Reid helped Alex up and the three of them walked to the exit.

"Who would have thought that all four Sons of Ipswich would have become fathers all in the same year? First you and Sarah with Dylan and Abigail." Alex said smiling. "Then Pogue and Kate had Dominic and two days ago Tyler and Sam had Tanner."

"Yes and in three months the two of you will have Connor." Caleb said and locked the door of the rink. "I'll see you at home." He got in his car and drove off.

Alex stopped next to the car and Reid wrapped his arms around his wife before bending his head and kissing her very passionately. He probably would have kissed her very longer but he felt the baby kick and placed his hand on her tummy before dropping on his knees and kissed her tummy.

"Daddy loves you very much." He said to his unborn child and then he got up and taking his wife's face between his hands and gave her a gentle kiss. "And I love you."

Alex looked at her husband and kissed him back. "I love you." She said before they all got in the car and drove the Danvers Mansion where all of their friends were.

Alex sat back in her seat resting her hands on her tummy and smiled, never in her life was she this happy. She had everything she ever wanted and nothing was going to take that away from her.

The end.


End file.
